Fighting for Love
by Yakumo
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are getting married but it won't be so easy. The pool party invitations are being passed around. What are the Twin cousins of Xiaolang planning to do?. Find out!!! chapter 8 is up!!! I broke a leg! >_
1. Default Chapter

  
Disclaimer: I Don't own Card Captor Sakura...(Snif) CCS belongs to those wonderful people   
AKA CLAMP.  
  
Author's notes This Is my first Fanfic and the first of many chapters No flames please, Only   
constructive criticism or I'll use Fiery on you. sakura and her friends are 23 so you can put   
all others caracters age in accord to this ok  
Long live Card Captor Sakura, Death to Nelvana!!!  
  
Fighting for Love  
By Sakura's Mistress  
  
Chapter one  
  
It was a normal day at the Daidouji- Read Manor when the phone began to ring. A beautiful   
young lady, who was just beginning to enjoy the happiness of married life woke up to the noise   
and didn't see her beloved husband. Her beautiful black purple hair matched her blue eyes and   
her skin was a beautiful color, it resembled the color of a pearl, even without makeup she  
looked gorgeous. She decided to pick up the phone, so that she could resume her sleep.  
  
-Damn thing- she said under her breath -I should've unplugged you last night. - Then regaining   
her composture she answered -Daidouji-Read manor this is Tomoyo speaking-.  
  
- Tomoyo -a happy voice chirped on the other side of the phone line- He asked me, he finally   
asked me! -   
  
-Sakura? It's that you?- asked Tomoyo, who was really surprised by the sound of her   
friend's voice  
  
-Tomoyo, I'm so happy. Syaoran finally asked me to marry! I've been waiting all my life   
for this- said the voice on the phone line.  
  
-Oh my gosh! - Said a surprised Tomoyo -I can't believe it-. She hadn't regained from her   
surprise when she began asking questions- When? How? Why wasn't I there with my camera?  
  
-How about I explain you the details tomorrow when Syaoran and I go and pay you and Eriol a visit? -  
  
-Tomorrow? Why not now?- Asked Tomoyo who was now about to lose her patience  
  
-It has to be tomorrow because tonight Syaoran is gonna ask father for my hand in marriage-   
answered the voice on the phone line  
  
-That's so kawaii, Sakura, how about we have a picnic tomorrow? - Said Tomoyo  
  
-I love the idea- said the voice on the phone line- see you later then-  
  
-Bye- said Tomoyo and hanged up.  
  
Tomoyo Hiraguizawa was ecstatic when she went to look for her husband. She was still in her   
nightgown when she decided to change and look for him to tell him the happy news.  
  
- He won't believe it - She said under her breath.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eriol was preparing breakfast, when suddenly he saw his wife with her victory smile  
  
-Sakura called- She said  
  
-Yes? And what did she tell you? - He turned his gaze away from the frying eggs and   
bacon in the pan to look at her. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a tight t- shirt   
that made her body look greater than it already was. He still couldn't believe he was   
married to the sweetest girl on the face of the planet and that she was in love with   
him. Her long, black hair that smelled like lavender, and her blue eyes were enough   
to make him forget breakfast.  
  
-Nothing important, really- she answered in a peculiar way as to make him know she   
wasn't telling the truth. How she loved Eriol she could get lost in his blue eyes,   
which were even nicer without his glasses, and his hair was so soft, so beautiful...   
he was so handsome... he was hers and she was his   
  
-Really? Then tell me, why do I believe that there's something more beneath that sly smile? -   
He asked her looking into those eyes that made him lose all control  
  
-Maybe because I haven't told you everything, my dear husband- She said getting closer,   
beginning a long embrace. Whatever effect she had on Eriol was the same on her. Just getting   
close to him was enough to wish that time could stop there and she could get lost in his smell,   
in his voice, in everything that had to do with him  
  
-So? Are you going to tell me or do I have to tickle you to get it off of you, Miss Tomoyo? -He   
said beginning to tickle his wife who began to laugh uncontrollably  
  
-Ok, Ok, I'll tell you- she said beginning to control her laughter- Sakura and Li are coming   
over tomorrow to have a picnic with us because...- She turned to the frying pan and saw the   
eggs and bacon burning. Calmly and in the same tone of voice she turned to see his face and   
said- ...you're burning our breakfast   
  
Surprised by this, Eriol just turned to ask her -They're coming over because I'm burning our   
breakfast? -Then he noticed the burning breakfast - Oops- he turned down the fire -Sorry, But   
I guess today we'll have burnt bacon and eggs for breakfast- he resumed the hug and asked -   
Sakura and my relative are coming over to have a picnic with us because...? -  
  
-Because...- Said Tomoyo- ...Li finally asked Sakura to get married!  
  
-What? - Said a surprised Eriol- When? How?  
  
-That's why I invited Sakura over, so she can explain- she got out of the embrace- Now how   
about I help you with Breakfast?  
  
-Yeah, sweetheart, that would be lovely- He said and then gave her a sweet kiss on the lips-   
I have to go to the office for a minute and get some papers. Will you wait for me? -  
  
-Of course- and in a funny tone she said- with the not-so-cooked-breakfast version-  
  
He laughed while he was near her, but when he was in the office his laughter turned into a   
deep frown...  
  
-I guess I'll have to help Sakura and Syaoran again, this time the enemy is stronger-  
  
  
In the Kinomoto residence a woman was just hanging up the phone when suddenly...  
-Hoe! I forgot! I have to prepare a nice dinner for dad, and Touya, but first ...- she went   
to the kitchen and opened the fridge- I have to give Kero-chan his food-.   
  
Sakura Kinomoto was dancing on air as she remembered what had happened to her the night before-   
...Syaoran...-  
  
  
~ Flashback ~  
She had gone out with Syaoran for dinner last night. She got dressed in formal attire because   
Syaoran said they were going to a very fancy restaurant. She had one of the dresses that   
were designed for her by Tomoyo. It was a beautiful Green dress, which accentuated her   
curves and made her look really beautiful. When Syaoran went to her house to look for her,   
she knew he was speechless.  
  
-Hi Syao-kun- said Sakura welcoming her boyfriend and giving him a loving kiss on the cheek.  
  
-Sa...Sakura, y-you look beautiful- he stuttered.   
  
Sakura noticed that Syaoran looked really handsome in his tuxedo- and you look really   
handsome- said a blushing Sakura- Shall we go now?   
  
After saying goodbye to her dad and her brother Touya (who wasn't very pleased with her date)   
Sakura and Syaoran headed out to the restaurant.  
  
It had been already 30 minutes since the dinner had started and none of them had   
said a word all night. Sakura saw that Syaoran was really nervous and blushed frequently,   
She was scared that Syaoran was catching a cold  
  
-Syao-kun, Is something wrong? Are you feeling sick? - She asked  
  
-N-No, Sakura it's just that...- He got a hold of her free hand and put it between his  
-I want to ask you a question...-  
  
-Yes...- Sakura was getting a bit scared. Those last few days Syaoran had been acting really   
weird, more than usual towards her. She wasn't scared of that but she thought that maybe   
Syaoran had been getting... "Tired" of her. After all it had been more than eleven years   
since they were a couple, counting the two years he had spend in Hong Kong. All through   
High school and College there had not been any one but Syaoran for her and vice versa,   
they both tried, but nobody had what they had together. She took a deep breath, put down   
her chopsticks and looked at his eyes... the eyes were she could easily get lost and   
said- ...Syaoran? You can ask me anything you want-  
  
When Syaoran saw her eyes he got all the courage he needed to ask her- Sakura I've know   
you for a long time, not to say forever and... I love you so much you just don't imagine...   
I would go to the ends of the world for you...- he said  
  
When she heard the words " I love you" all her fears dissipated but she was more clueless   
than before - If he's not gonna leave me, then... What's wrong? - She thought  
  
-Sakura...- Then Syaoran reached for his pocket taking a little pink box out of it. After   
taking a deep breath he asked the dreaded question- would you marry me?  
  
Sakura was in shock. She had waited many years for that question ever since she graduated   
from College. She had imagined the moment and it never could get as romantic as this. With   
tears of joy she answered- Yes, Syaoran - Kun, I'll marry you I want to be with you forever   
and ever- and she just hugged him and kissed him  
~End of flashback~  
  
  
A yawn was heard on the other side of the living room - Sakura, it's that you? - Asked a   
sleepy voice  
  
-Yes, Kero-Chan-  
  
-Good Morning Sakura- Then in the kitchen door a little flying... creature that resembled a   
teddy bear appeared- I'm so sleepy, I was waiting all night for you I thought you were gonna   
be home at ten. I waited 'till 11 o'clock- then in a more concerned voice he asked -where   
were you? -  
  
Sakura had turned into a beautiful woman. Her hair was longer and it reached to her shoulders   
and it still held a golden honey color that she had when she was a little girl, it resembled   
her father's and her green eyes, from her mother's side still had that innocent glimmer. She   
had a lovely blush in her cheeks that made her look like a kid, but in that innocence was a   
strong independent woman. Her body was really beautiful, she still worked as a model sometimes   
for her friend Tomoyo thought she didn't need to, since she was working as an accountant in a   
big company in Tokyo, all thanks to her dear Syaoran.  
  
-Kero, I was at Syaoran's till 12 o clock and got home at 12:30- She said calmly while   
making pancakes for Kero's breakfast  
  
-What? Are you crazy? Your brother is SO gonna kill you- said an angry Kero- That Gaki is   
gonna pay!!!!  
  
-No he's not! - She said putting a plate of pancakes in front of the winged creature   
- besides I had a reason to stay!!  
  
- Yeah? And what's that? - He asked in a challenging way that made Sakura want to kill him   
  
-This one- She said showing the ring at Kero- Chan's face, which made him almost choke   
on his food. - Last night Syaoran asked me to marry him and I said yes. - She got a chair   
and sat down- Tonight he's gonna ask Dad for my hand in marriage-  
  
-What? - Said a surprised Kero- Do you want Touya to kill him? I mean, your father likes him,   
but... Touya, you know what he thinks about that Gaki!!!!  
  
-Well, he's gonna have to like him, because I plan to be Mrs. Li Xiaolang- She got from   
the chair and picked up Kero's plate- Hmm... I still have to prepare Dad...  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran couldn't believe that his dream was gonna come true "He" was gonna get married   
to "her" at last... Then the phone woke him up  
  
-Umm, wonder what time it is? - He then saw the clock that was in his night table   
reading that it was 20 minutes to twelve when he decided to wake up- Thank Heavens   
it Sunday- he thought- I'm so tired, but it was worth it- he then remembered Sakura's   
face when she said yes.  
  
The phone began ringing again and then he remembered that Wei wasn't staying with him   
anymore, he got up the bed and went to pick up the phone.  
  
-Hello- he answered dryly  
-Hi son, how are you? - Said the other voice on the phone line  
  
-Mom, It's that you? - Asked Syaoran happily  
  
-Yes son, it's me. Your sisters and I were wondering, How was everything- She said   
with an undertone that made Syaoran realize what was she talking about  
  
-She said yes- Answered Syaoran wile a blush spread in his face. On the other side of   
the line he could hear his sisters cheering for his happiness.  
  
-I'm so glad for you my son, but you know what that means- then in a more serious   
tone she said- As part of the Li Clan you have to get married with someone who the   
elders shall choose for you, But since you are the head of the Clan you can choose your wife but you have to present her to the elders, that means...-  
  
-...Bring her to Hong Kong- Completed Li  
  
-That's right- then returning to her happy voice she said- so... when are you coming back? -  
  
-As soon as I ask her father for her hand and talk to her about going to Hong Kong  
  
  
In the Kinomoto residence, Sakura was getting everything ready for that evening  
  
-I still haven't talked to dad... Or to Touya (sigh) and that's gonna be tough-  
  
In that moment Fujitaka entered with his always-happy smile  
  
-Hello Sakura, How was your day? - He then smelled the scent of food- I can see that you've   
been busy  
  
Then the door opened again- Hello I'm home- said a young man that entered the house  
  
-Hi Touya- said Sakura- I'm glad you came today again... - then in a funny tone she   
asked -Did Yukito kick you out of the apartment?  
  
-Hello monster, I just came for a while- Said Touya using the pet name he reserved   
only for Sakura. When she was small it bothered her that he called her that but since   
Onnichan and Yukito had moved into their apartment she didn't get the chance to see him   
as much as she used to. So whenever she heard that pet name she got this happy feeling   
inside her.  
  
-Good that you came thought- Said Fujitaka- Then he turned around and not finding   
his son's friend he asked- where's Yukito? -  
  
Sakura got scared. She hadn't cook enough for Yukito's stomach.  
  
-He got a little sleepy. He had an exam today so he was all night studying and   
couldn't sleep so I left him sleeping while I came here. -  
  
Sakura sighed with relief, but she wouldn't let this opportunity pass her.  
  
-Dad, Touya, I've got to talk with you and it's really important-   
  
  
  
In Hong Kong, In the Li Manor, everyone was getting ready for the big event since by now   
everybody already knew the happy news. The news had passed through the whole compound like   
fire through dry grass   
  
-I'm so happy our little brother is gonna get married- Said one girl who looked a lot like   
Syaoran- But most of all I'm so happy to meet his fiancé  
  
-Yeah me too Fuutie! - Said three other girls answering to the first. After you could hear   
the giggles. They all looked like feminine versions of Syaoran  
  
-What's all the fuss? - Asked a young woman who just happened to be in the way of the girls  
  
Li Fuutie was the eldest sister of Syaoran, yet she as a woman couldn't be the head of the Li   
Clan. She had the strength of her mother who she admired. After her dad died her mother had   
taken all the Li clan behind her, just because Syaoran was too young to. But even when Syaoran   
was big enough to take care of the family, he left for Japan to find the love of his life,   
so her mother had to keep her place as head of the Li Clan for seven years more... but now   
it was gonna be over at last.   
  
-Meiling, where were you- Asked Fuutie  
  
Li Meiling hadn't changed a lot from when she was a kid. Yes she had grown up into a   
beautiful lady, but she still had that wretched manner in her. She couldn't be quiet   
for more than two minutes unless one of the elders, her parents or Fuutie's mother was   
in front of her. So Fuutie was scared of how she would receive the news that Syaoran was   
coming back... With his new fiancé.  
  
-I was helping mom with some things she wanted to bring over- Then in her not-so-normal-tone   
she asked- what is happening here? I want to know  
  
-Li is coming back... For good now- answered Fuutie who watched all her sister go,   
leaving her alone with Meiling. She could see in the eyes of the girl how glad she   
was of receiving the news  
  
-Syaoran is coming back? - Said Meiling. Her face was illuminated by a beautiful smile,   
while she thought that if Syaoran was coming to stay... it meant he had finished   
whatever he had to do in Japan. He was returning to Hong Kong... returning to her.  
  
-Yes, he is, so you better hurry and begin fixing everything- Said Fuutie- Mom wants   
the house just as it was before he left. Besides we are having a ceremony as soon as   
he gets here.  
  
This statement got Meiling out of her bubble- a ceremony? For what? -  
  
- An engagement ceremony- Then Fuutie left and continued her work. She knew exactly what   
Meiling would think, but she was gonna leave the explaining to her mother, She didn't   
have any patience with that girl.  
  
This left Meiling really happy- They're gonna engage us, and this time is for real   
not as when we were kids- and she left running to her house she had many things to do now.  
  
-WHAT? - Said an angry Touya  
  
-Syaoran asked me to marry and I said yes- answered Sakura- I'm gonna be Mrs. Li Xiaolang  
  
-OVER MY DEAD BODY YOU WILL!!! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GET MARRIED TO THAT BRAT AND HE   
IS NOT GONNA ASK DAD FOR YOUR HAND IN MARRIAGE!!! - Said Touya to Sakura. It was really   
weird how some things never changed. He could go and live with Yukito, but Sakura couldn't   
get married to Syaoran.  
  
-DAD, PLEASE SAY SOMETHING- Said Touya who was getting angrier by the minute as his father   
was just sited there with a happy smile on his face.  
  
- I'm so happy for you, Sakura. I always knew you would stay with Li- Then looking   
at Touya he added- it's time you have your own family my dear-  
  
-Thank you dad, I knew you would understand- Then turning to Touya, with watery eyes   
she said- You know I've always been in love with Syaoran, I'm gonna be so happy if he   
stays by my side forever. I love you Onnichan, but this is my decision and...- Then   
beginning to sob she asked- why can't you be happy for me? I lost Syaoran once when   
he went to Hong Kong for two years and I was unhappy. If you were separated from Yukito,   
how would you feel? - And she began crying inconsolably.  
  
Touya then understood her sister. He never liked to see her cry. He understood her feelings   
and yet, he didn't like to think that his imouto had grown into a beautiful woman. She was   
right, whenever Syaoran was away she wouldn't be her genki self. When she was younger, she   
would lock herself in her room and wouldn't come out until she heard the telephone and spoke   
to him. And when she did he would see that her eyes were red from crying. She would continue   
with her life afterwards, but the glow was gone until he came back. In a kind of way he knew   
that Sakura and The gaki made an excellent couple. And besides he had made her suffer before,   
he had taken the person she loved the most when she was a kid and she suffered for a long   
time, but she moved out of his way so that he and Yukito could be happy, and she would do   
it again if asked to... So, why couldn't he?  
  
-Please Onnichan- said Sakura- I love Syaoran, but if you don't want me to get married   
to him- then biting her lips and drowning her sobs she said- then I won't.  
  
So, there she did it again. Throwing away her own happiness for the sake of others. But   
this time he was going to do things different.  
  
-No Sakura, I won't get in your way- Said Touya- You say you'll be happy with that gaki,   
then I won't get it your way. - Then in a voice that told Sakura he wasn't mad he told   
her- Congratulations.  
  
Sakura stopped crying and looked at her brother. He wasn't mad, he was smiling. She then   
started to smile- Onnichan...  
  
She went and hugged him and said- Thanks Onnichan, I really wanted to hear that-  
  
Then retaking his big brother stance he warned her- But if he makes you suffer you know   
what will happen to him- Then more softly he said- I love you you're my only Imouto and   
I will go to the ends of the world for you-   
  
They held in a long embrace that lasted a long time.  
  
  
  
  
-I can't take it anymore! I want to see Sakura! - screamed Tomoyo   
  
-Tomoyo, calm down! You have to take it easy- Said Eriol who was as nervous as Tomoyo- Besides   
she's having lunch with us tomorrow  
  
-No I can't wait anymore, I'm going to her house and grab the wonderful moment when Syaoran   
asks Fujitaka-San for Sakura-Chan's hand- She then grabbed her coat and raced outside   
the house.   
  
-Tomoyo, wait for me- Eriol grabbed his coat too and went after her  
  
When they reached their living room they ran into Nakuru and Spinel Sun  
  
-Hi, guys where are you going?- asked Nakuru  
  
-Over to Sakura-Chan's. Syaoran is gonna ask Fujitaka- Sensei for her hand- Said an   
overexcited Tomoyo  
  
That made Nakuru wild- He is? Oh my God, Can I go with you guys? Please I want to see Touya's   
face when he gets the news  
  
- Of course Nakuru, you can come- Said Tomoyo- I'm gonna help Sakura cook and any   
hand is gonna help  
  
-If Nakuru goes, I'll go- said Suppi   
  
-Of course, Suppi-Chan- You'll distract Kero while we cook, ok?  
So, while Eriol was driving, Tomoyo fixed her camera and Nakuru and Suppi were... being   
Nakuru and Suppi.  
  
  
So... How about it? I promise the next chapters are gonna be action packed but for now   
enjoy this one. Since you got to this point, Why don't you review? I would really   
be happy if you did  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Why do I have to do this always? Don't you see it hurts? -snif- . Anyway I don't own   
Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does. But the plot and the new characters are mine, OK?  
  
Authors Note: Thanks to everybody who reviewed, I was so happy, You really made my day. Thank   
you DawnRising, FIGTER, Li, Caro Caro, Starfire, J-me, Rachel and especially ChetteTeng, you   
really made my day, Thank you very much, Muchas gracias a todos.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to all of you, because YOU´RE MY MUSES  
  
  
Fighting for Love  
By Yakumo (AKA Sakura's Mistress)  
Chapter 2  
  
-Tomoyo, Eriol, Nakuru Suppi, What are you doing here?- asked Sakura, who was surprised to see   
her friends  
  
-I thought you might need help so we dropped by- answered Tomoyo with a smile. Then in a more   
serious tone she asked- So, how did Touya take it?  
  
-I'll tell you guys everything in the kitchen, ok?-  
  
-Well, why don't you run along now, I want to talk to my little descendant before he comes and   
pops the question- Said Eriol. With that he turned around and left the group, hoping to catch   
Syaoran to bother him a little.  
  
-So Sakura, How did your Onnichan take the news?-Asked Tomoyo who was still a little scared of   
Touya's reaction- Was Yukito here to calm him down?  
  
-No, Yukito wasn't here. I told him early this morning just after I gave Kero- Chan his breakfast.   
At first he was so mad he began yelling and everything, but thanks to dad and me, he cooled down.- Said Sakura to Tomoyo- Afterwards he went to his room and hasn't come out ever since.   
  
Nakuru who was hearing everything couldn't be more happy. Her dear Touya- Kun was upstairs in   
his room with no Snow bunny or Yue to bother her and she could get him on his nerves. She didn't   
think it twice- I'm gonna say hi to Touya-kun- she said and got of her chair  
  
-Nakuru, don't...-Tomoyo couldn't finish her sentence. By the time she noticed, Nakuru was too   
far up the steps. She just whispered-...3,2,1 here comes the scream-  
  
-TOOOOOOYYYYYYAAAAAAAA- KUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!- Was heard it sounded like Nakuru's voice  
  
-Then the Glomp- added Sakura  
  
Surely after a few minutes you could hear the glomp and a thud against the floor, and Touya's   
voice  
  
-AKIZUKI WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AND WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO ENTER IN MY   
ROOM?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
-I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME NA-KU-RU-Then a new glomp was heard followed by Touya's anguish cry  
  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo couldn't help to laugh. Suppi who was a little bit somber didn't quite get it.   
He got out of Tomoyo's hair and said -What's so funny-  
  
- Oh nothing Suppi-chan, so are you gonna play with Kero-chan today?- asked Sakura  
  
-I don't feel like it- he answered.  
  
-Oh, but you're going to feel like it in a minute- said Tomoyo. Giving Sakura a wink to go to the  
kitchen, Tomoyo reached for her bag and grabbed... a chocolate bar.  
  
-What do you mean by that Tomo...- He couldn't finish the sentence because Tomoyo got the chocolate   
bar into his mouth. For a minute Suppi was a little dizzy, but after a while...  
  
-CCCCCAAAAANNNNNDDDDDYYYYY!!!!- Screamed Suppi and went into hyper-Suppi mode  
  
-Oh, boy I guess that was too sweet-Though Tomoyo. Then she said- Suppi-chan, do you want more   
Candy?  
  
The answer came a little too loud - CCCCAAANNDDDDYYY!!! YES, MORE, WHERE ISSSSSS ITTTTTTTTT?????   
  
In that moment Sakura entered the room with a tray full of cookies.  
-CCCCOOOKKIIIEESS!!!!!- Screamed Suppi and then began flying full speed towards Sakura, but just   
as he was reaching the tray, Tomoyo grabbed his tail.  
  
-What?! Lemme go, Lemme go!!!- screeched Suppi  
  
-If you want these cookies, you'll go to Sakura-chan's room and share them with Kero... Or else   
I'll tell Eriol- warned Tomoyo.  
  
-Tomoyo-chan, you're more bad than Eriol *sniff* but I'll do it anyway- he grabbed the tray with  
his little paws, put it on his head and flew towards Sakura's room in a minute you could hear...  
  
-Kero, I brought you cooo... NO WAY YOU BEAT MY RECORD IN THAT GAME I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU...  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura went in a fit of giggles after hearing what was going upstairs. Once they   
recovered Sakura was the first one to talk.  
  
-Talk about Suppi on a leash-  
  
-Yeah Eriol and Nakuru taught me and as always you entered in time with the cookies. Now- Said   
Tomoyo who grabbed her camera- Is my favorite Superstar going to tell me how Li-kun proposed?  
  
Sakura sweat drops.  
  
  
  
  
While in Hong Kong everything was going as planned until...  
  
-What? Meiling came?- said a voice in the master room- And what did you tell her?  
  
Fuutie was with her mother, a little scared by her reaction- Nothing mama. I decided that either   
you or Xiaolang should tell her.  
  
Yelan Li was dressed in a robe admiring her daughter, she definitely was her daughter all right,   
always thinking twice before doing something  
  
-What about your sisters?-  
  
-They ran away-  
  
-They run away whenever they are needed, but when it comes to listening...- she headed for her   
door- ...you always know where to find them.  
As soon as she opened the door, 3 persons fell to the floor.  
  
-AAAAIIIIIEEEEE!!!!  
  
-Fanren, Feimei, Shiefa, How nice of you to drop by- said Yelan in a sarcastic tone  
  
-Fanren, Feimei, get off of me, you guys should go on a diet, you're too heavy- cried Shiefa  
  
Yelan then in a more serious tone said- Girls, how many times do I have to tell you, I don't   
like having spies in my house. If you want to know something from me just ask-  
  
-Sorry mama- Said the three women  
  
Sighing, Yelan looked at her three daughters. Hopeless it seems that the older they got the   
childish they became.  
  
-I have to get going now- said Yelan -I have some business to attend to-  
  
-Business?- asked Fuutie  
  
-I have to talk to Meiling and get some things straight. I don't want xiaolang to go through that   
again now that he is happy- She got out of her room and went to look for her chauffeur.  
  
Fuutie felt sad for her mom. This was Xiaolang's duty, but Yelan had to do it, for until he came   
back, she had the leadership of the Clan in her shoulders.  
  
  
  
  
  
In Syaoran's apartment, Everything was fine. Syaoran had finished his sword training for the day,  
and was going into the shower when suddenly the door bell rang.  
  
-Coming, wait a minute- he answered. As he was getting closer to the door, he felt it the   
blue-black aura. He knew immediately who it was, he surely came to bother him, but nothing was   
gonna trash this day.  
  
-What are you doing here?- he asked coldly, only to receive that happy-go-lucky- smile from Eriol  
  
-Why, cute little descendant, It's that the way to treat your great-great-great-great-great-  
great-great...-  
-Yeah, yeah, What do you want?-  
  
-To congratulate you of course- It was then when he noticed Syaoran's aura, It had grown a lot,   
It was different but it still held it characteristic green color- You don't have to be so defensive   
cute relative, I don't bite, you know-   
  
*No, you swallow whole* Thought Syaoran  
-I know Hiraguizawa, or should I say Clow?- spat Syaoran  
  
-Please, call me Eriol. I still can't understand, why do you get along with Fujitaka-San which is my half   
and you don't get along with me?- He asked flashing his evil smile.  
  
-Maybe, because Kinomoto-san didn't tie me with treads and made me almost kill Sakura-chan, or   
maybe because he almost didn't bring doom to this world, or maybe...BECAUSE HE DIDN'T MAKE MY   
LIFE A LIVING HELL!!!- screamed Syaoran who was getting on his nerves   
  
-And how many times do I have to say I'm sorry and explain to you why I did it, you're really   
stubborn and besides, you were a kid and I was supposed to test you -said Eriol -and anyway,   
you have to thank me, for if I hadn't come you would've never confessed your love to Sakura-chan   
and you would be getting married to who knows who because your elders made you.   
  
Syaoran knew he was right, he made way through the doorway to let him pass.  
  
-I left Tomoyo, Nakuru and Suppi at Sakura's house- said Eriol. He noticed Syaoran wanted to ask   
him a question but pride was that boy weakness he could read his mind, so he answered- No, I   
didn't see Touya nor Keroberos, but they were in the house, I felt their auras before coming   
here.  
  
-Don't do that- Said Syaoran who felt as if someone had taken a part of his privacy  
  
-Do what?- asked Eriol  
  
-You know what, don't read my mind. The only one allowed to do that is...- He felt the blush   
creeping to his face-...Sakura.  
  
Eriol couldn't help laughing -Sakura told me the same last week when she went to visit Tomoyo at   
the manor- Syaoran began laughing when he heard. That was so like Sakura.  
  
Eriol suddenly stopped laughing. He was serious, almost frowning -Syaoran, you have to take   
Sakura to Hong Kong to meet the elders, Don't you?  
  
Syaoran was amazed - How did you know? -   
  
-Remember I was an elder once. Fujitaka might have memories on that too-  
  
Syaoran still couldn't believe that Sakura's father was the other half of Clow. Physically, Eriol   
and Clow looked very much alike, as father and son but... Let's face it, Eriol was so devilish   
and Fujitaka-san was so kind.  
  
-Don't worry, Fujitaka will accept you- said Eriol breaking Syaoran's thoughts.- Now how about   
you get ready to go and have dinner and ask for a hand in marriage.  
  
  
  
  
  
-That was so kawaii, Sakura-chan- Squealed Tomoyo- And the ring, Li-kun definitely has exquisite   
taste. I wish I was there with my video camera to have it on video  
  
*Same old Tomoyo-chan* Thought Sakura *You'll never change  
  
Tomoyo saw that Sakura had cooked a lot- Sakura, what's wrong? Are you nervous or something?   
You're cooking too much  
  
-I invited Yukito over to dinner tonight. He's family now.- When she was finished she remembered  
- Talking about Yukito, I've got to save 'niichan and Kero now that everything is ready- Saying   
that she headed upstairs  
  
-Wait for me, I'll help you- said Tomoyo following her.  
  
At the end of the dinner, they all decided to go to the living room to talk and have some tea.   
Sakura and Syaoran were nervous and even thought Sakura knew Touya agreed with the relationship,   
she still was catching a few glares between Syaoran and her brother  
  
-So Syaoran, Sakura gave me the news, congratulations- said Fujitaka breaking the silence  
  
-Yes Fujitaka-san, and that's the reason for my visit. You see I want to ask you for   
Sakura-chan's hand in marriage- said Syaoran, who reached for Sakura's hand and held it close   
to give him courage. He had tons of respect for Sakura's father and now he was taking his only   
daughter away. He was trembling as a leaf.  
  
Fujitaka saw the way Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other. He remembered when he wanted to   
do "the right thing" with Nadeshiko. He was humiliated by her family. But in the end she choose   
him and made him happy for 10 wonderful years. Yes she sacrificed her family for him. But his   
daughter wouldn't sacrifice a thing for love   
  
-I'll give you my daughter's hand if you promise me something-  
  
-Anything, sir, I'll give anything for Sakura- answered Syaoran  
  
-You only have to promise me you'll make her happy. That's all- Said Fujitaka smiling at   
Syaoran - You always seem to make her smile when she's sad, so if you promise to continue   
doing that, you have my blessing.  
  
Sakura squealed in delight -Yes- Then jumped into Syaoran's arms  
  
Touya was about to say something when Nakuru got a hold of him  
  
-TOOOOUUUYAAA-KUUUUUUNNNNN, ISN'T THAT KAWAIII???!!!!!!-  
  
-GET OFF OF ME YOU OVERGROWN BUTTERFLY-  
  
Yukito just smiled while Touya said under his breath -What did I do to deserve this?  
  
-But wait that's not all- said Syaoran  
  
-What's wrong?- asked Sakura   
  
-There's more?- asked Fujitaka  
  
-Yes, I have to ask your permission for something else Fujitaka-san- answered Syaoran  
  
-Speak then- said Eriol, adding in a whisper- cute relative.  
  
-Sakura has to be presented to my clan, that means...-  
  
-...She has to go to Hong Kong?- Completed Tomoyo  
  
-Yes- answered Syaoran who was more nervous than ever.  
  
Tomoyo glowed with happiness. Going to Hong Kong meant Sakura needed new beautiful designs and   
she had to go to work.   
  
-SAKURA-CHAN, YOU'RE GONNA NEED NEW OUTFITS AND ACCESSORIES WE HAVE TO GET TO WORK RIGHT AWAY,   
YOU'RE GONNA LOOK SO KAWAII!!!!- she had stars in her eyes and was scaring everybody.  
  
-Same Tomoyo-chan, you'll never change- said Sakura - But wait, I want to see if I get Dad's   
permission. Even thought Sakura was a strong independent womanshe always had to get the opinion   
of her family, especially her father.  
  
-Oh, no gaki, you have done too much you're not taking my little sister to- hmpf- He was cut off   
by Yukito who stuffed a bread in his mouth.  
  
-Now To-ya, Sakura doesn't need your sister complex right now, so stop it or I'll let Nakuru   
glomp you again and I won't save you- said Yukito  
  
-But Yuki...-  
  
-Nakuru is not too far away...-  
  
-ok, ok-  
  
-Of course, she can go- said Fujitaka who at last could talk after all the commotion.  
  
-Yes- squealed Sakura, Tomoyo and Nakuru , while Kero was thinking of the many goodies he could   
eat and Suppi was having a hangover from the amount of sweets he ate.  
  
Sakura went over to Syaoran and gave him a peck on the cheek while he hugged her  
  
-How does it feel to be the soon-to-be-bride of Syaoran Li?- Asked Syaoran  
  
-I guess it feels the same as being the-soon-to-be-husband of Sakura Kinomoto- She answered.  
  
While all the commotion was going on inside the house, Fujitaka and Eriol stepped outside to the   
veranda of the house.  
  
-We have to face the Clan again, don't we?- asked Fujitaka  
  
-Actually, not us, Sakura is the one who has to face them now- answered Eriol- We'll have to help  
her thought.  
  
-Yes, she and Syaoran will have to face it together.- Taking a breath, Fujitaka asked- Do you   
think they'll make it?  
-To tell you the truth Fujitaka-san, I really don't know -He looked at the stars- But I know   
someone who does.  
  
In England  
  
In a dark room the outline of a person could be seen as it began to talk to itself  
  
-I can feel ...he needs me again  
  
  
I know I promised more action in this chapter, but I decided to start it around the fourth   
chapter and maybe a few hints in the next chapter. As always since you got to this point, why   
don't you review, remember no flames, only constructive criticism. I discovered that I'm an   
addict for reviews, so pretty please review ^-^  
  
Thank you minna-san   
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Hello, It's me again. Thank you for the reviews I really liked them. I decided that I need a sidekick.   
Actually my mom read my first two chapters and she asked why do I ramble so much with myself so I   
decided to look for someone who types as fast as I do and is a great partner in crime (Meaning a great   
maid ^-^) so... ( Signals to door where there's a sign saying I NEED A SIDEKICK) I'll tell you the   
results in the next chapter ok. So now on with the fic  
  
Disclaimer: I tell you this hurt so much. No, I don't own CCS, Nor CC (Which if I did own I would throw   
it to the garbage and never take it out of there)  
  
  
  
Fighting for Love  
By Yakumo  
  
Eriol was in the library of his house, which was utterly quiet. Not even the help was making any noises.   
Tomoyo and Nakuru had decided to go over to Sakura-Chan's house because as Tomoyo bluntly put it "Sakura wasn't   
fashionably ready to go to Hong Kong, but she was going to fix that"  
  
And so she did. For a week, Tomoyo and Nakuru had gone over to Sakura's and dragged her to malls, stores   
and of course to the manor, so that Sakura could be used as Tomoyo's guinea pig with her new designs.  
  
Suppi and Kero had been upstairs playing video games, after a while of screams and sounds of what Eriol thought   
was fist fighting, everything went quiet. At first he had been a little surprised, but when he went up to check on them,   
they were sleeping so peacefully that anyone who saw them wouldn't believe that an hour earlier they were at each other   
throats.  
  
And now, Eriol decided it was time for him to relax, just go to his office, grab a book from his shelf, and sit   
quietly in the couch. It was not easy to have a moment of peace and quiet in that house, especially since they decided that   
everybody was going to Hong Kong with Sakura and Syaoran. Not that he minded the sudden energetic outburst from his guardians,   
but how he loved the quiet house moments, since they were so hard to come by   
  
As he was reaching the couch, the phone began to ring  
  
-Well, there goes peace and quiet- Eriol sighed. He headed towards his desk and picked up the phone  
  
-Daidouji - Hiraguizawa Manor, This is Eriol speaking-  
  
-Hello Eriol, It's been a long time- said a feminine voice that came from the other side of the receiver - You even changed   
the name of the Manor.  
  
Eriol recognized the voice immediately.   
-Kaho, is it you? - Asked a shocked Eriol. It was weird to see the effect of this woman voice in the man who was supposed to be   
the half of the powerful Clow Reed.   
  
-I have sensed that you needed me, so I decided to return to Japan- After a pause she asked - It has to do with Sakura-chan, doesn't it? -   
  
-Yes, it does. I'm a little worried with my half daughter- Explained Eriol who had recovered from the shock of Kaho  
  
-I'll see you very soon- said Kaho. And with that she hanged the phone.  
  
Eriol knew that Kaho meant the last part. When he least expected it, He would see Kaho again. He stared at the phone. Same enigmatic   
and mysterious Kaho. She entered his life without any notice and when she went away, she left such a Void. And then came Tomoyo. At first she   
was his cure for sadness and she was her cure for loneliness, but with time she began filling the void with love instead of friendship and he   
fell for her forgetting the pain and sorrow. But now he had to face the past again, and talk to Kaho for she was the only one who knew the outcome   
of this battle.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
-Oh Sakura-chan, Aren't you happy? - Squealed Tomoyo. She was doing what she loved the most: Pampering her dear Sakura  
  
-Tomoyo-chan, don't you think it's enough? I'm only going to be in Hong Kong for a month, you know?  
  
Sakura had been dragged all week long to malls, shops and others along with Nakuru, who didn't seem to mind one bit.  
  
-Just one more thing- then she frowned and turned towards Sakura- and besides this is an important occasion; you're being   
presented to the family of your fiancée, and in important occasions...-  
  
-...You have to look your best- concluded Sakura- I know Tomoyo, but I'm exhausted and nothing else will fit in either   
Nakuru's, yours or my car, so why don't we go home and continue tomorrow?  
  
-You know Tomoyo, she has a point- Said Nakuru  
  
-Ok, you whiners, let's go- sighed a defeated Tomoyo- but first let's eat something. I'm starving.  
  
-Me too, let's go for pizza- said Sakura  
  
-Yes- agreed Nakuru  
  
-I don't know, I have a crazy urge for okonomiyaki- Said Tomoyo  
  
-Oooohhh, Tomoyo has a craving?- teased Sakura- be careful, you could be carrying a little Eriol.  
  
-I do not- Said Tomoyo who was blushing madly.  
  
  
  
Sakura wasn't used to see Tomoyo blush, in fact it was always the other way around. She was going to take this chance and exploit   
it to the fullest.  
  
-Ohhh, I see a blush coming, that means I'm right ne, Tomoyo-chan-  
  
-Nani?-  
  
-I want to be the Godmother!!!- Now it was her turn to squeal  
  
-I want to spoil the baby the baby rotten- Said Nakuru  
  
-Stop it you guys!- said Tomoyo who by now was tomato red  
  
-Oh, come on Tomoyo, don't be mad, we were just joki--humph--   
  
  
  
Since Sakura was to busy molesting Tomoyo, she didn't watch where she was going and bumped into somebody  
  
-Gomen nasai, I wasn't watching where I was going- she apologized  
  
Don't worry, it was my fault...- the voice made a pause-...Sakura-chan?  
  
  
  
The 3 girls recognized the voice immediately. Such calmness... that voice belonged to  
  
-Mizuki-sensei? - Exclaimed the 3 girls at the same time  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
  
HONG KONG  
  
Yelan Li was having a terrible headache. It had been a week since she had talked to Meiling and her parents  
  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
-Auntie, what are you doing here?- asked Meiling who was startled to see her aunt in her parent's house.   
Yelan who could read the girl as a book, saw that she was filled with happiness and hope, and she was there to crush it.  
  
  
-Demo... Meiling, It's that the way you receive your aunt?-   
  
-Gomen nasai, aunt. I didn't expect your visit, especially knowing you're busy with the celebrations and all.   
Please, do come in- said a very red Meiling.  
  
-I understand. Are your parents home- Asked Yelan  
  
-Dad isn't, but mom is in the living room. Come, I'll take you-  
  
  
  
Meiling leaded Yelan through the garden and into the living room. She was so happy. If her aunt was here it meant   
she was right. It was what she had been waiting for. When they reached to the living room, a woman with jet-black hair was   
reading a book. She was in her mid forties but she was very elegant and beautiful   
  
-Mom, you have a visitor- said Meiling  
  
The woman took her eyes of the book to reveal a pair of Ruby red eyes that looked a lot like her daughter's own.  
  
-Yelan, Sister. How have you been?- she greeted  
  
-Mingmei, How are you?- she then received a hug from her sister  
  
-I went to your house early this morning to bring you the guest list you asked for. I guess it's for the welcome   
party, though we have to fix some details- explained Mingmei.  
  
  
  
In that moment, Meiling went out of the room to get tea for the guest. When Mingmei saw that Meiling was out, she   
turned to Yelan.  
  
  
-Tell me the truth sister, Did Xiaolang succeed in his mission?-  
  
Yelan sighed -Yes he did. He found a suitable wife a she agreed to the marriage-   
  
  
Mingmei face was saddened by the answer of her sister. -Poor Meiling- she whispered  
  
  
-Mingmei she knew how it was going to be. If Xiaolang didn't succeed in his mission he would be marrying Meiling,   
but if he did...-   
  
-...She had to get another suitor- completed Mingmei. Her ruby eyes were filled with sadness for her daughter   
-You know, she thinks the celebration is for her and Xiaolang-  
  
-I know, I've sensed it- Said Yelan  
  
  
Then adopting her smiling face again, Mingmei asked- So... Who's the lucky lady?  
  
-It's the Card Mistress-   
  
-Well, It was destiny and fate who wanted it that way. It also helps that he loves her, he's going to be happy,   
and the family shall not lose it's magical lineage. In fact it shall grow stronger.- Mingmei's eyes suddenly turned   
somber again- How am I supposed to tell the news to Meiling?-  
  
  
  
She was answered by the sound of a crashing tea set. It was Meiling who had heard the whole conversation. She was   
crying she couldn't believe she created a lie and believed it.  
  
  
  
-It... can't... be... (sob) It... just... can't...-Then she went running to her room  
  
  
-Meiling, please wait- cried Mingmei who followed her, along with Yelan  
  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Yelan couldn't help feeling sorry for the girl. But she was young and she would get over it. But for now...  
  
  
  
  
  
In the Li-Rae ( Sorry, don't know Meiling's 2º surname) Manor, Meiling was watching the sunset. That was her   
favorite part of the day, when the world would be filled with colors. But for her it was also filled the memories. Some   
happy, some sad. But for now she only had one memory to remember, for it was during the sunset that she said goodbye to   
Xiaolang 9 years ago  
  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
-I know what your mission is Xiaolang, and I'm really happy for you. It's just that I'm going to miss you-   
She said. She had tried to be strong but a tear managed to get out  
  
-I have to go and look for her. I can't go on like this. I need her, I... loved her- He said in the brotherly   
tone she used for her  
  
How she hated the way he used to talk to her. As if she were one of his sisters. She was his cousin but she loved him   
so much more. She thought she had left those feelings behind her when they last went to Japan and she surrendered before Kinomoto,   
In fact she helped getting them together. But she wasn't completely cured and now it hurted more because she knew he would never   
loved her as she loved him.  
  
-What if you fail?- She asked  
  
-Huh?-  
  
-What if with time you find out you don't love her, or that she doesn't love you anymore?  
  
  
  
By the face she saw he knew he was shocked, But she had to ask the question. It was burning inside. She had to know  
  
- I know that won't happen, but if it does, everything will go the way it's going now-   
  
-That means...-  
  
-If she decides she doesn't love me I'll have to do what the elders tell me and marry you- he said sadly- But I know   
deep in my heart that won't happen. I wouldn't want to destroy your chances of happiness with someone who does really   
love you-  
  
  
  
Then she knew it would never happen. He would never love her. But he could learn if he got married to her. She wished   
he would fail. Then she turned to face him  
  
-In case anything happens, I want you to know I'll always be there for you- she said  
  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
She meant it. If he failed she would still get married to him. Just to show them he wasn't a failure to the Clan. But   
he hadn't failed. Yes there had been moments when she thought he was going to fail, but then Sakura returned to him or vice   
versa and the feelings they had for each other grew stronger. They were meant to be.   
  
  
  
  
JAPAN  
  
-When did you return to Japan Kaho-san?- Asked a surprised Nakuru  
  
-Two days ago- answered Kaho- You really look pretty Nakuru-chan  
  
-It's all thanks to Tomoyo- She said and blushed at the comment  
  
-Ah, yes. Congratulations Tomoyo on your marriage. I'm sorry I couldn't go to the wedding. I had to stay to give a   
summer course- Apologized the lady  
  
-Don't worry Mizuki-sensei, I understand  
  
-Please, call me Kaho, I'm not your sensei anymore- She said smiling  
  
-Mizuki-sensei, What brings you to Japan?- Asked Sakura. She learned from her that coincidences didn't exist, only the   
inevitable or unavoidable.  
  
-I'm on vacation, so I decided to visit my parents at the Tsukimine shrine- Kaho then noticed the ring on Sakura's finger  
  
-I see someone got engaged. So... who's the lucky guy Sakura-chan?  
  
  
Blushing, Sakura told her - Remember Li-kun, Mizuki-sensei- she asked   
  
-Sakura, please call me Kaho. Yes I remember. The kid who always glared at me- Then whispering she said -Your companion during   
the Card capturing days- Then regaining her normal tone she said -I always thought you would be a sweet couple  
  
  
Sakura blushed again -Mizu- - I mean Kaho-san, Would you like to have dinner with us tonight- She blurted out- I mean, everybody   
is going to be at my house, And I'm sure everybody is going to be happy to see you-  
  
  
  
After thinking a moment Kaho accepted the invitation  
  
-Yeah! We'll surprise everybody!- Squealed Nakuru *Especially Eriol-sama* Thought Ruby Moon  
  
-How about 7 o'clock- Asked Sakura  
  
-Great for me- Said Kaho  
  
-See you at 7 then-  
  
- Well girls I've got to go. It's been a pleasure to see you again. Bye- and with that she began walking away  
  
-Bye Mizu- - Kaho- san- Said Tomoyo and Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
Ok so here's Chapter 3. Chapter 4 is ready just needs to be typed. And for now I'll go back to the search of my sidekick before my mom sends   
me to the Looney bin. And remember... REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE ^-^   



	4. Chapter4

Fighting for Love   
By Yakumo  
  
  
  
Yakumo: Hello!!! I'ts me again. A fresh and renewed Yakumo who happens to have a new slave... I mean sidekick and you won't guess who it is....  
  
Yue: Are we done?  
  
Yakumo: (Drooolzzz) No, we have just begun. Here (Throws a bunch of paper at Yue) Type!!!  
  
Yue: You know I have a master already  
  
Yakumo: Yes, I know. That's why I decided to steal you!!! ^-^  
  
Yue: @_@  
  
Yakumo: Well Yue, you already know the drill  
  
Yue: Yakumo wants to thank everyone who has reviewed this story, especially:  
  
Chris: Yakumo is really happy that you liked the chibi-Sakura-chan. She wants a scan of the picture once you finish it  
  
Mabel: You're a great fan, Yakumo is waiting to read your Fanfic soon  
  
MeNgStAr: Don't be sorry for Meiling. Yakumo has nice things planned for her.  
  
Jade_Solitaire: I loved Yue-Bunny...(Hugs you) Thank you. Check your E-mail you might get a present  
  
Yue: I don't Understand, Who's Yue Bunny?  
  
Yakumo: (Hides picture) Nothing. Now would you do the hard part *sobs*  
  
Yue: Why can't you?  
  
Yakumo: It hurts too much!!! (wails)  
  
Yue: Ok, Ok, Yakumo doesn't own CCS or CC. She doesn't own any of the characters even thought she wishes she could own me, To-ya, Syaoran and Eriol. But since she doesn't don't sue her.  
  
Yakumo: Ok, now On with the fic  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was already 6:30 when Tomoyo, Nakuru and Sakura finished fixing dinner  
  
-At last, finished- Said Tomoyo  
  
-Yeah, now we have to wait for everybody- Sighed Nakuru and slumped into a chair  
  
-Don't worry, Otousan and Oniichan always come together, Syaoran is on his way over here and he'll pick up Yukito, and Eriol will come with Suppi and Kero-chan -said Sakura  
  
-And they'll get here in no time, you'll see- completed Tomoyo  
  
-And get a big surprise- Said Nakuru  
  
Hearing this, Sakura's face turned really sad. Tomoyo saw this and asked  
  
-What's wrong, Sakura-chan?-  
  
-Nothing Tomoyo-chan. It's just that I haven't seen Mizuki-sensei in such a long time, and now that she has come back, I have to go to Hong Kong. I have so many things to tell her- She sighed  
  
-I feel the same way Sakura-chan- Said Nakuru- but we have to go- and Nakuru's face turned as gloomy as Sakura's own.  
  
Suddenly Tomoyo had an idea.  
  
  
- Why don't we invite her to come with us to Hong Kong?. Mom said she could lend us the company's private plane if we wanted to, and It would be so great-  
  
Just as Sakura, Tomoyo knew that Mizuki-sensei had come to Japan for a reason, But she made Sakura believe she was as clueless of that so that Sakura didn't get anymore worries than what she had with the meeting of the elders and all.  
  
-That's an amazing idea Tomoyo-chan- Said Nakuru who went towards her and hugged her  
  
-I'll ask her tonight- said Sakura-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As always everybody was on time. When Fujitaka got home and saw what Sakura had prepared he thought she had overdone it, But when he heard Yukito was coming, he changed his mind ^-^  
  
-Well Sakura, you have outdone yourself- said Fujitaka  
  
-It wasn't only me dad, Nakuru and Tomoyo helped me and a lot- she replied  
  
Afterwards came Syaoran with Yukito, and to end it all came Suppi and Kero along with Eriol. They were all in the living room drinking tea  
  
-It seems we are all here as you requested Sakura-chan- Said Eriol  
  
Sakura who was sitting next to Syaoran smiled towards Eriol and said- No, today we have a surprise guest to dinner-  
  
Eriol was intrigued - Yeah? May I ask, Who is it?  
  
-Eriol, Honey the key word here is SURPRISE- said Tomoyo who held his hand  
  
Then smiling his evil grin he looked at Tomoyo- Well, don't blame me for trying-  
  
Just as he said the last sentence the doorbell rang  
  
-I'll get it- said Sakura and headed towards the door   
  
-Well it seems you'll get to know who is it right now- and with that she grabbed her video camera and started to grab the moment  
  
They could hear Sakura's greeting and suddenly sounds of steps - Yes we have been waiting for you, this way please-  
  
When Sakura entered they got up to receive...  
  
-Mizuki-sensei?!- Said Syaoran, Yukito and Kero  
  
-Kaho-san?!- Said Eriol, Suppi and Touya   
  
-Mizuki-san?!- said Fujitaka  
  
All at the same time  
  
Eriol, Fujitaka and Touya's faces paled. Yukito who's always in a happy mood went serious all off a sudden, The only one who noticed was Tomoyo, who was filming. Suppi almost fainted.   
Nakuru just giggled at their reactions. The only ones who kept their cool were Kero and Syaoran.  
  
-Mizuki-sensei, how have you been?- asked Syaoran, who along with Kero were the only ones who could talk  
  
-Fine, Li-kun, and please call me Kaho, for I am not your sensei anymore- she replied. She sensed that Li-kun had changed. Sakura had done her "Magic" on him. He had gone from the annoying-glaring little kid to a kind, lovable man.   
-Sakura-chan gave me the news. Congratulations Li-kun-  
  
-Please call me Syaoran, Kaho-san- he answered. He had nothing but gratefulness towards this woman, for she had helped Sakura in her time of most need. Thanks to her,   
Sakura had discovered her own power and was able to become the mistress of the cards.  
  
As everybody else was recovering from the surprise, Kaho turned and started saying her greetings.  
  
-Hello Kinomoto-san, how have you been?-  
  
-Fine, thank you Mizuki-san-Fujitaka didn't know what he felt for that woman. He knew that the Clow Reed half of him respected that woman, In fact it had lots of admiration for the teacher/ Shinto miko, but as Fujitaka he was sad because this woman had hurt   
Touya's heart when he was younger. He had healed all right, thanks to Yukito but it still bothered him.  
  
-Hi Touya-san, Yukito-san- And she flashed one of her nicest smiles towards them both. Yukito who had turned into his normal happy self, made her feel at home. But Touya was another story, he was serious and glaring at her.  
  
Kaho left the best for last she turned to say hi to Eriol but he was one step ahead from her  
  
-Hi Kaho- he said  
  
-Hi Eriol, How have you been?-  
  
-Expecting you would come- He answered  
  
The moment was interrupted by Sakura's genki outburst   
  
-Well, now that we are ready, let's go and eat- she said  
  
As they were leaving the room, Fujitaka, Eriol and Kaho stayed behind  
  
-We know why you came back- said Fujitaka- Thank you for coming on such short notice  
  
-We shall talk after dinner, so they don't get suspicious- said Eriol  
  
-Good idea- responded Kaho  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The dinner went without any problems at all, except a few glares from Touya towards Kaho and Syaoran everything was fine. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol and Fujitaka were talking to Kaho, While Touya, Nakuru, Yukito, Suppi and Kero were talking about the different   
behavior of the moon guardians in their false form.  
  
  
After the dinner Yukito and Touya left. The rest were talking in the living room when the girls decided to ask Kaho about the trip to Hong Kong  
  
-Kaho-San, In a week we have to go to Hong Kong, but we want you to come with us- said Tomoyo  
  
-Yes, both Sakura and I have so much to talk to you Kaho-san- added Nakuru  
  
-We know you came to pass vacation with your parents... but it's just that we haven't seen you in such a long time- said Sakura  
  
Kaho understood - How long are you going to be in Hong Kong?-  
  
-For a month- answered Tomoyo  
  
-My vacation is for two months, so I guess I can go and when I get back spend the rest of my time with my parents- she said  
  
-Yes, Thank you Kaho-san- said Sakura- well now that that's settled I'm going to wash the dishes-   
  
-We'll help you- said Tomoyo, Nakuru and Syaoran and headed towards the kitchen  
  
Once they were alone Fujitaka. Eriol and Kaho began talking  
  
-The elders are going to try and hurt her and make it seem like it's part of a test, So they can get the cards, right?- said Fujitaka.  
  
-Yes. But we can protect her- said Eriol- Syaoran doesn't know a thing, but he's going to be her best weapon and vice versa. He then turned to Kaho- you're going to have to be her guide again Kaho,   
but only they are going to be able to fight.  
  
-Very well, let's begin- She said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yakumo: At last, here's the 4º chapter I hope you all like it. I want to dedicate this Fanfic to my sister because today is her birthday 10/ 04 Feliz cumpleaños Carolina!!!  
  
Yue: What?!!!  
  
Yakumo: I said Happy Birthday Carolina ^-^  
  
Yue: Now Can I go home?   
  
Yakumo: You promised to help me with my other Fanfic ( Begins sobbing)  
  
Yue: I can't take this anymore. (Transforms into Yukito)   
  
Yukito: Where Am I?  
  
Yakumo: (Droolzzzzz) Hi Yuki. Could you read this?  
  
Yukito: Of Course Yakumo. (Reads) Since you got all the way down here, Why don't you review. It would make Yakumo-chan really happy ^-^ Ja ne  
  
Yakumo: Ja ne Minna-san ^-^  



	5. Chapter 5

Fighting for Love  
By Yakumo  
  
Yakumo: (Singing) I'm so happy, I'm so happy  
  
Yue: What's going on?   
  
Yakumo: I'm really happy because Not only do I have 2 fanfics on ff.net but they are going so great!! ^-^  
  
Yue: I still can't believe people sit and read your silly stories  
  
Yakumo:¬_¬ Look Winged-boy, if you don't want me to hurt you, do what you're supposed to do  
  
Yue: Hey, don't get hysterical on me  
  
Yakumo: Let's stop fighting and do what we are supposed to Ok? ^-^  
  
Yue: Yakumo wants to thank everyone who reviewed and invites you to read her new Fanfic called "Jealousy" Currently in it's second chapter ^-^  
  
Yakumo: Thanks Yue  
  
Yue: Well now comes the part that Yakumo hates  
  
Yakumo: Well I found a way not to hate it so much (Goes to her closet and returns with a headphone, connects it to the computer speaker and puts on a MP3 and begins to sing Ki ni naru aitsu)   
  
Doko made mo tsuzuku aoi sora massugu miagete   
Fukinukeru kaze wo suikonde saka wo kakete 'ku   
Itsu mo yori maji na hyoujou wo tooku kara nirami-nagara   
Nande darou Wake mo naku iji ni natte shimau   
  
Yue: Oh well, Yakumo doesn't own CCS, or CC, the last one she doesn't even want to own. She doesn't even own the Ki ni naru aitsu song, she just listens to it every night and day and drives me crazy with her bad Japanese They belong to CLAMP and to their rightfull owners   
  
Yakumo: Ki ni naru aitsu Fushigi na aitsu Koko de jitto shite irarenai  
Magarikado de wa Sou Nani ka okorisou de kakedasu yo   
Ki ni naru yokan Fushigi na yokan Yume de mita you na munasawagi   
Yokan dekinai mainichi massugu mitsumete  
Aitsu ni makenai yo  
  
Yue: Well on with the Fanfic   
  
  
  
  
Sakura was staring at the view of Japan from the plane.She still couldn't believe she was going to meet Syaoran's elders. Now everything seemed like a dream. She was getting married to the love of her life and life couldn't be better. She stopped looking at the view from the airplane and started to stare at her engagement ring.  
She loved to look at it because it was the simbol of all that Syaoran felt for her and vice versa.  
  
-It seems you really liked the ring- said Syaoran who was staring at her  
  
Sakura broke out of her state and looked at Syaoran and smiled at him  
  
-I like it Syao-chan, but I love what it stands for- She said  
  
-Oh, yeah?, and what is that? Asked Syaoran as if he didn't know  
  
-Our never ending love for each other- she said and snuggled closer to him  
  
He looked at her and leaned closer to kiss her... closer... closer... closer... Suddenly, Syaoran fell from his seat, face first to the floor.  
  
-Are we there yet?- Asked Touya who had kicked Syaoran's seat when he noticed he was going to kiss his Imouto  
  
-Onnichan, would you stop it?! We haven't even left Japan yet- then with a glare that matched her fiancé she looked at Touya- You're going to pay for this  
  
-Oh yeah? How?- Asked Touya  
  
-You see Touya, Yukito is by the window, you are on the center, But who's going to sit in the aisle seat- Then with a wicked smile she added- I know!!!- and yelled- NAKURU-CHAN COULD YOU COME HERE, PLEASE?-   
  
Soon Nakuru was there  
  
-Did you call me Sakura-chan?- she asked  
  
-Yes Nakuru-chan, Touya was asking for you- said Sakura while Syaoran was trying to control his laughter  
  
-He was?- She plopped next to Touya- TOUYA-KUN, YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY I'M HERE- And she glomped him  
  
-NO, LET ME GO!!!- he said and turned to Yukito- YUKI, PLEASE HELP ME-  
  
- Now, why should I?-said Yuki-kun- you had that one coming, you deserve it-  
  
Sakura returned to her seat, looked at Syaoran and said- Now, where were we?  
  
Syaoran was about to kiss her again when they heard sounds coming out of a basket that was in the seat next to Syaoran  
  
-Hey, let go Suppi, that's mine-  
  
-Yours, I don't see your name on it-  
  
Sakura, who was completely mad, opened the basket and let the two sun guardians come out  
  
-Suppi-chan, Kero-chan, What's wrong- asked Sakura  
  
-He doesn't want to give me my piece of cake- Whined Kero  
  
-That's all? Why don't you share?- Said Syaoran  
  
-I don't want to-Said Suppi who was already on his normal Sugar high  
  
-Why you- -Kero was about to pounce Suppi when Sakura got a hold of him and Suppi, while Syaoran took the piece of cake  
  
-Yukito-kun, Nakuru-chan, Could you do us a favor?- asked Sakura  
  
-Yes, Sakura-chan, what is it?- asked Yukito  
  
-Could you both take care of Kero and Suppi-chan?-  
  
-Of course- said Nakuru and Yukito and each grabbed a Guardian  
  
Kero then turned to Touya and with a guilty face he said -Sorry Touya-kun. We did what we could-  
  
-Don't worry, I understand- He said  
  
-Touya, you bought Kero-chan? Said an outraged Yukito  
  
Touya sweat dropped  
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran just laughed at the scene and returned to their seats. Sakura cuddled by Syaoran who hugged her  
  
-Pretty soon it's always going to be like this- said Sakura  
  
-And nobody will ever separate us- Said Syaoran  
  
Sakura looked up and gave him a kiss in the nose  
  
-KAWAII!- Squealed Tomoyo who was filming the couple with her camera  
  
-Tomoyo-chan, don't you have anything else to do?- Asked Syaoran  
  
-Not while Eriol is getting me a drink, I just felt this sudden urge for orange juice- said Tomoyo who was still filming the pair. In that moment came Eriol with the glass of orange juice.  
  
-Here you go love- he said and gave her a glass. He then took a glance at Fujitaka and Kaho's seat who seemed to be in deep conversation.  
  
-Eriol is something wrong?- asked Tomoyo  
  
-No honey, everything is fine- he answered. Then looking at Syaoran and Sakura he said to Tomoyo- Why don't we leave the love birds alone, Tomoyo-chan?  
  
-But Eri-chan...- pouted Tomoyo  
  
-No buts. Besides I want to hug you, not your camera- said Eriol- You'll have plenty of time to film Sakura once we get to Hong Kong-  
  
-Oh, all right- said Tomoyo and sat down  
  
  
  
  
Kaho and Fujitaka were laughing at the display his family was giving. Fujitaka then turned to Kaho who was actually a great traveling partner. She had made the flight pleasant for him, but he wanted to ask this woman so many questions about himself, Eriol and Clow.  
  
-Do you think she's going to make it?- asked Fujitaka  
  
-She's going to need all of us, but she'll do it- answered Kaho  
  
Fujitaka didn't know why, but he trusted this woman so much. It was as if he didn't have any secrets with her. But he was still mad that she had hurted his son.  
  
  
-I had to do it, you know?- She said almost reading his mind  
  
-What?!- He asked startled- How did you know?  
  
She just smiled and said- I just guessed it  
  
Fujitaka was getting more interested in getting to know this woman by the minute. He didn't know why, but she was intriguing  
  
-Tell me Mizuki-san...-  
  
-Call me Kaho- she interrupted  
  
-Kaho-san... I don't want to be rude or anything but... What did you feel for my son Touya?  
  
-I have a great appreciation for Touya. He taught me lots of things which I didn't know, even though he thinks it was the other way around. For the whole year we were together, he was my friend and confident...-  
  
-Did you love him?- asked Fujitaka  
  
Kaho looked up at Fujitaka and smiled again.  
  
-My father used to tell me that through out your life you feel different kinds of love towards the persons you meet. There are many kinds of love, some stronger than others but in the end there's only one true love. Touya wasn't mine and I wasn't his. Though at first I didn't believe it, I knew he would be better with Yukito-san.-  
  
-Who's your true love, Kaho-san?- The question just appeared out of nowhere. Fujitaka saw that Kaho's smile vanished and was replaced by sadness.-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that- Apologized Fujitaka  
  
-Don't worry- said Kaho- it doesn't matter because I can't be by his side anymore- she answered.  
  
Fujitaka felt sad. He didn't like to see her so sad. He preferred to see her smiling. It broke his heart. It was almost the same way he felt when Nadesiko had cried the night he met her parents.  
  
  
  
  
HONG KONG  
  
-Everything is ready- squealed Shiefa  
  
-And in a few minutes, Syaoran will come with our new sister- added Feimei  
  
-Ohh, she's so cute!- said Fanren looking at a picture of Sakura  
  
-Are you girls ready?-said Fuutie- Remember we have to look for them at the airport- Then looking around she asked- Where's mama?  
  
-Li-sama went to her sister's house. She said she would meet you in the airport- answered Wei who was serving some tea for the girls.  
  
Fuutie sighed. Since her mother told Aunt Mingmei about Syaoran, thus telling Meiling, she felt guilty. It wasn't her fault, but she didn't know how to tell her anymore  
  
-very well then, we'll meet her there- decided Fuutie  
  
In the Li-Rae manor, Yelan was talking to Mingmei  
  
-Yes sister, she's better. She still hasn't recovered completely, but she has agreed to go and receive Syaoran in the airport- said Mingmei  
  
-That's great news- said Yelan- Where is she?  
  
-She's in the garden, let's go and look for her-Answered Mingmei  
  
  
  
  
In the garden, Meiling was staring at the flowers and practicing her fake smile with a hand mirror   
  
-Hello Xiaolang, Welcome home. How have you been? Congratulations Sakura-chan...Oh, that doesn't work- She said angrily- I hate this, Why did I have to promise mama I would go to the airport with her and aunt Yelan? Idiot- Then grabbing the mirror again and smiling she tried again- Hello- -   
  
She was interrupted by a voice behind her  
  
-Hello- said a male voice  
  
Meiling quickly turned around. In front of her was a young man about her age. He was wearing brown pants and a white shirt  
  
-Who are you?- She asked  
  
-I'm just an admirer of beautiful things- he answered- and it seems I've found the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.-  
  
Meiling didn't like the attitude of this guy. He was a flatterer, of the worst kind. He was handsome, nobody could deny that, but he was so annoying  
  
-What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?- She spat at him  
  
-I like you, You're like a rose. Beautiful to watch, but when you hold it you have to be careful with the thorns- He then got closer to her and asked- What's your name?  
  
Meiling blushed. His blue eyes were staring at her ruby red ones. His black hair seemed to shine in the sunlight. But she got a hold of herself.  
  
-Who wants to know?- she asked  
  
-Meiling, daughter Where are you?- was heard inside the house  
  
-Coming mama- she was heading towards the house when she remembered the guy she was talking to  
  
-You didn't tell me...-she began to turn around hoping to see the obnoxious guy and put him in his place but when she turned he wasn't there-...your name  
  
-Meiling we were looking for you, It's time to go to the airport- said Mingmei  
  
*Where is him* -Thought Meiling  
  
-Are you ready?-asked Yelan- Do you feel allright?-  
  
-Yeah... Yeah let's go  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Where are they?- Asked Shiefa  
  
-Here they come- said Fuutie  
  
-Have they arrived yet?- asked Yelan who just reached to the airport  
  
-No mom, they haven't- said Fuutie. She observed that Feimei and Fanren were staring at Meiling who was thinking about the obnoxious guy she met in the garden and was fuming about it.  
  
-Mama, What's wrong with Meiling?- Asked Fuutie  
  
-It seems she met her match- said Yelan   
  
In that moment Wei came towards the group of women -Li-sama, The plane has arrived. They will enter through gate 29-  
  
-Thank you, Wei- said Yelan. The whole group headed towards gate 29  
  
When they reached, Sakura who was holding Syaoran's hand, Tomoyo who was holding Eriol's Yukito, Touya, Nakuru, Fujitaka and Kaho, along with 2 stuffed animals were passing through the gate.  
  
-There they are- said Syaoran  
  
-Xiaolang, Ying Fa!!- squealed the Li sisters and hugged the couple  
  
-Hello new little sister!!-  
  
-How are you?-  
  
-Did you have a nice Flight?-  
  
-Such a cute couple!!!-  
  
  
-Ahem- said Yelan. The girls immediately left Syaoran and Sakura alone so that their mother could welcome them  
  
-Hello son, welcome home-she said to Syaoran who smiled. She then looked at Sakura and smiled at her. This surprised Syaoran, because he had only seen her smile at his sisters, Meiling, Aunt Mingmei and himself- Welcome to our clan, Sakura- she said and kissed Sakura on her cheek.   
  
-Let me introduce you to everybody Li-san- said Sakura  
  
She introduced Eriol and her father together. Yelan and her daughters bowed knowing who they were. Then she introduced Nakuru and Kaho. Yelan saw that Tomoyo still had her videotaping Sakura habit, But when she was going to say hi to Yukito and to Touya she saw that her daughters were already glomping both of them under Nakuru's evil glare.  
  
After the introductions, Meiling went to say her greetings to everybody.  
  
-Hello Minna-san- said Meiling  
  
-Meiling-chan, How have you been?-said Sakura and Tomoyo at the same time and both went to hug their friend.  
  
-I'm so glad to see you both!- said Meiling who didn't have any need of the smile she was rehearsing before. With her friends her smile came easily. Then releasing them she walked towards Syaoran and said -I knew you wouldn't let me down Xiaolang- then smiling again she said-Welcome home cousin!!!.  
  
-Thank you, Meiling!- said Syaoran  
  
-Come on is time to go- said Yelan- Wei will take care of your luggage. And I have to prepare Sakura for her introduction to the clan and for the celebrations  
  
-Celebrations?- Inquired Fujitaka  
  
-Yes, Sakura and her relatives must be introduced to the clan members, since she shall become a part of our family. Explained Yelan-.  
  
-Oh, I understand-Said Fujitaka  
  
-Well let's go- said Mingmei- the cars are waiting.  
  
They all headed towards the exits, except Syaoran, Fujitaka and Eriol  
  
-This is going to be a long month, Isn't it?- asked Fujitaka  
  
-Hmm-mm- answered Eriol and Syaoran  
  
The 3 of them sighed  
  
  
  
  
Yakumo: Yay!!. Chapter 5 is over and done with. Now the really interesting stuff starts.  
  
Yue: Are you crazy? How are you going to let Fujitaka fall for Mizuki-sensei? And who's that guy that's behind Meiling?  
  
Yakumo: Hey Mr. I-think-your fanfics-are-crappy, I didn't know you liked the story  
  
Yue: I never said they were crappy, I said that I couldn't believe someone could read your ranting.  
  
Yakumo: Yeah, yeah. Admit it you're hooked on FFL ^-^  
  
Yue: (Grunts and turns into Yukito)  
  
Yukito: It seems Yue was a little mad at you Yakumo-chan  
  
Yakumo: you know how Yue is. Want to go for some ice-cream?  
  
Yukito: Yeah  
  
Yakumo: You know Yukito-kun, I think I'm getting fat thanks to you ^-^  
  
Yukito: I don't think so  
  
Yakumo: As always you know what makes me happy. And since you got this far why don't you REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! and make me a happy girl.  
  
Yukito: And don't forget to read Yakumo's other Fanfic "Jealousy" right here on FF.net  
  
Yakumo: Ja ne Minna-san  
  
Yukito: Ja ne  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter6

Fighting for Love  
By Yakumo  
  
Yukito: Hey Yakumo here we are the 6º chapter of your Fanfic  
  
Yakumo: Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Yukito: (With a concerned voice) Daijoubu desu ka, Yakumo-chan?  
  
Yakumo: Daijoubu Yuki-kun, It's just Yue-san  
  
Yukito: What did he do now?  
  
Yakumo: He doesn't eat  
  
Yukito: So? You know he's a magical creature and doesn't need to eat. Besides I eat for the two  
  
Yakumo: I know, but made a cake for him and he just (Sniff) won't eat it  
  
Yukito: Hmm. (Suddenly he has an idea) Yakumo why don't you (Whispers in Yakumo's ear his plan)  
  
Yakumo: Yuki-kun, that's a great idea (turns into her genki self) well Yuki-kun since Yue isn't here why don't you do his job?  
  
Yukito: Yakumo wants to thank all of those people who reviewed her story.   
  
Yakumo: Muchas Gracias a todos  
  
Yukito: Well Yakumo, look for your headphones.  
  
Yakumo: Ok  
  
Yukito: Yakumo doesn't own any of the CCS characters; she just uses them to cause pleasure to all the people who read her Fanfic. All ready Yakumo.  
  
Yakumo: O.k. On with the fic  
  
  
  
  
As the group reached the Li manor, Sakura couldn't hide her amazement. The place had changed so much since the last time she had been there when she was a kid. The gardens were filled with flowers and trees. Everywhere there were birds and the place seemed to be filled with life. The sight was absolutely breathtaking.  
  
Sakura wasn't the only one with that reaction. Nakuru and Tomoyo were as amazed as her   
  
-Li-san, your garden is beautiful- Exclaimed Tomoyo  
  
-Thank you, Tomoyo-san- said Yelan who was staring at Sakura and Syaoran. She was so happy to see her soon smiling and not scowling like the last time  
  
Eriol was smiling too, but his smile was directed towards Tomoyo. There weren't many things that could amaze the Daidouji Heiress, but the things that did were as she said "absolutely unique" and she would use them for her future designs  
  
-Do you remember any of this Eri-chan? - She asked  
  
-Yes, Tomo-chan, I do. But it was very different when I was Clow-  
  
-Does that mean that Otousan remembers too? - Asked Sakura Eagerly  
  
In that moment they arrived at the manor. The limo stopped and they got out of it. Eriol turned and saw that from the other limo Touya, Yukito, Nakuru, Suppi, Kero and Fujitaka, who was watching the surroundings with a hint of familiarity, were stepping out. He then turned to Sakura.  
  
-Yes he does Sakura-chan- He answered. In that moment he saw how Kaho went towards Fujitaka. He didn't want to admit it but he was jealous.   
  
-Eri-chan, Is something wrong? - Asked Tomoyo  
  
As soon as he heard Tomoyo's voice everything else disappeared -Nothing at all Tomo-chan- he said and hugged her  
  
Why don't we all go inside? - Said Yelan- I'm sure you're al tired from the flight. I'll show you to your rooms-  
  
Sakura didn't want to break her father's moment. She knew he didn't have any memories from his former life before Eriol entered theirs. And when he did, the rush of them was so overwhelming for him it was alarming.  
  
-Why don't we leave Otousan here? I'll show him to his room later- then she added- He looks so happy, I don't want to take the memories away. -  
  
Yelan who knew the whole story understood what Sakura meant. -All right Sakura-chan-  
  
Smiling, she looked at the group- I'll go and look for Oniichan-  
  
  
  
  
  
Touya, just like Eriol saw Kaho heading towards his father and frowned. Ever since Sakura invited the teacher to that dinner, He saw that she and his Otousan had become great friends. In the plane she sat next to him and talked all the way to Hong Kong. At first it looked like a serious conversation, but then Nakuru sat next to him and couldn't see anymore. By Kami, he was going to make that stupid... Butterfly pay.  
  
-Toya, something's wrong? - Asked Yukito who saw the mad expression on Touya's face  
  
-No, Yuki. Everything's fine- He said glaring at Kaho  
  
Yukito noticed this and looked where Fujitaka and Kaho were talking  
  
-It's not easy for Fujitaka-san to get accustomed with being half of Clow Reed, is it? - He said  
  
-Yes- said a very annoyed Touya. He knew that Yuki was going to say something about his attitude towards the developing "friendship" between Kaho and his father. He knew that Yuki understood why he didn't want his father to get too involved with Kaho. It wasn't because he was jealous, it was just that he didn't want any member of his family to be hurt. He saw how his father and Sakura cried when Nadeshiko soul had to go away. He had seen his mother everyday till he was 17, when he decided to give his power to Yukito's true self-Yue. Yue stayed with that power for two years; when Sakura was strong enough to keep his life force with her own magic and Yue returned him his powers tenfold. Only a year after that his Okaasan had to leave them. His father, thanks to his Clow magic, only was with her for three years and Sakura because of her dumb fear of ghosts only had her for four months.  
In the end Sakura had the brat's shoulder to cry on but his father didn't cry, not because he didn't want to, but because he didn't have a shoulder to lean on.  
  
-He lived in the shadows for a long time, Touya. Learning about the Clow, Sakura's adventures, the Guardians, your temporal loss of power and... Nadeshiko-san's departure was a big blow for him- said Yukito  
  
-Yes I know- groaned Touya   
  
-He needs a friend Toya, and I'm sorry to tell you this, but Kaho-san is proving to be a good friend-  
Touya growled. As always Yukito was right  
  
In that moment Sakura approached the two young men. Her megawatt smile in her face as to melt Touya.  
  
-'Niichan, Yukito-kun, come on Li-san is going to take us to our quarters-  
  
-Oh, o.k. Let me tell dad- said Touya who was happy to have a reason to interrupt the conversation of his father with the miko, but Sakura quickly grabbed him  
  
-No 'niichan. He's embracing his memories. Let's not bother him- Then flashing her million dollar smile to him she added- I'm sure Kaho-san will keep him good company-  
  
-But, his room...-  
  
-I'll show him his room later-  
  
-But...-  
  
He was about to say something, but Yukito gave him a glare and dragged him towards the rest of the group.  
  
  
  
  
Fujitaka was just staring at the manor and the front gardens. They were so familiar, yet they were so different to the ones he remembered  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
Keroberos was staring at a tree that hadn't blossomed yet, with a quizzical look.  
  
-What's wrong Keroberos- Asked Yue who landed behind Kero  
  
  
-I don't know what's wrong with this particular tree. Its already spring, all flowers and trees are in bloom, except this one. It puzzles me- he answered  
  
-Don't worry about it Keroberos, It shall bloom soon- Assured Yue- Besides the tree that blooms last is the most beautiful one-  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
  
  
Fujitaka couldn't help but smile. The memories of Sakura's guardians were the fondest for him.  
  
  
* Flashback *  
  
  
Clow Reed watched the confusion in the sun's guardian face and decided to do something about it. He took out one of his recently created Clow cards and called the flower. A beautiful girl with a pink dress appeared. She was twirling around enjoying the spring season.  
  
-Flower, would you do me a favor? - He asked  
  
The card suddenly stopped twirling, looked at him, and smiled  
  
-Make that tree bloom, Flower-  
  
As soon as he said those words, the card began its work and in a matter of seconds the tree had bloomed and the dancing girl returned to her confinement in the card.  
  
Kerberos who saw all the work done by the flower card and Clow turned around and looked at him.  
  
-Clow you didn't need to do that- he said  
  
Clow just answered by smiling.  
  
* End of Flashback *  
  
  
  
-What are you thinking about, Fujitaka-san? -Asked a feminine voice that he recognized as Kaho's  
  
-Oh, nothing important Kaho-san- he replied- Just getting used to my memories  
  
She smiled at him. He could almost see that there was something hidden in that smile. -What do you remember, Fujitaka-san?  
  
-Faces, names, places...- He drifted off. He was going to say feelings too but he couldn't  
  
-Oh, I see- there was a hint of sadness in her voice. She turned to where everybody was, only to see they had left them alone.   
  
-I guess we should go in too- said Fujitaka trying to see Kaho's smile once again  
  
-I think you're right- and with that they entered the manor  
  
  
  
  
-Otousan- said Sakura- I thought you were going to be in the garden all day-   
  
-I didn't want to leave all of you alone- he simply answered and hugged his daughter- Besides I had to know which was going to be my room-  
  
-I was going to take you later- she said and smiled  
  
Yelan and her daughters decided to divide in groups and show everybody their rooms. Even thought the rooms were all in the same wing in the manor, it still was a long walk.  
  
Fuutie took Nakuru and Kaho towards their quarters  
  
-This is your room Akizuki-san and Mizuki-san- said Fuutie while the two women entered their room. Mizuki was as always showing a mask of tranquility, but Nakuru already had her mouth hanging from the impression. She had lived in big houses since her creation but this house was just too much.  
  
-Thank you Li-san- said Kaho since she was the only one of the two who could talk- but please call us by our names, I'm Kaho and she's Nakuru-  
  
-Hai, you can all me Fuutie too-said Fuutie with a sweet and genki tone of voice  
  
  
  
  
Shiefa was taking Touya and Yukito to their room. It seemed that in the ride from the airport she and the boys got along nicely, so Yelan decided that she should be the one giving the guys the tour to their room  
  
-This is your room Kinomoto-san, Tsukishiro-san- she said politely  
  
Both Yukito and Touya were in awe as Nakuru before them. The room was absolutely huge! And it was wonderfully decorated. It had little Chinese motives all around the room that made it look even cozier  
  
-Whoa- was all the two men could say  
  
-Well, I'm going to leave you so you can rest. Tomorrow will be a big day for all of us- and with that she left the room  
  
  
  
  
Fanren and Feimei were the ones who showed Fujitaka, Eriol and Tomoyo to their rooms. They were asking all of them so many questions, and so fast they couldn't answer any. Fujitaka and Kero were shown to their room. Yelan knew he was an archaeologist and also Clow Reed's reincarnation. So she decorated his room with a mixture of ancient objects of the clan and objects that belonged to Clow and were passed to the clan leader. The same was done to Eriol and Tomoyo's room, only that they added, for Tomoyo's pleasure and Eriol's surprise an audio/video system like the one Tomoyo had on her house.   
  
  
  
  
  
Yelan decided to take her future daughter to her room. She was stealing little glances at the couple, who were holding hands and stealing little butterfly kisses to each other every once in a while.  
  
-Sakura, this is your room- She opened the door to reveal a pink and white room with beautiful objects. The room was so big; she thought it looked more like an apartment than a room. She began walking around her room in awe. In that moment Syaoran turned to his mother.  
  
-Mom, you always knew, didn't you? - He asked  
  
-That you would fall in love with Sakura? Yes. That's why I kissed her the day she left this house after her visit- she answered  
  
Syaoran chuckled- you know, I was freaked out that day- He confessed  
  
Yelan smiled then turned to look at Sakura.  
  
-Take good care of her son; she is the only one that compliments you- she said and turned to look at Sakura  
  
-Hai- he answered. He looked at Sakura. He was going to take good care of her, even if his life depended on it   
  
-Sugoi! - Exclaimed Sakura   
  
-All your relatives' rooms are in the same wing of the manor, so you'll see them everyday. Tomorrow I'll give you a tour of the manor, but for now just rest-  
  
-Thank you very much Li-san- said Sakura   
  
-The one who should say thanks is me Sakura, for making my son happy. Please call me Yelan, Sakura. Pretty soon we'll be family, there should be no formalities between us- she smiled at the girl and with that she left the room.  
  
Sakura headed to Syaoran and hugged him. -Thank you so much Syao-chan-  
  
-For what? - He asked   
  
She looked at him -For making me so happy-  
  
He then locked his lips with hers and kissed he passionately  
  
- Sleep well, my cherry blossom- he said after the kiss  
  
She looked at his eyes and let go of him - I'll miss you my little wolf-  
  
-Soon Ying Fa, we'll never be apart- he said to her  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
While the two lovers hugged, someone in the shadows was observing them  
  
-You see, in that you're wrong cousin-said a voice that was staring at Sakura and Syaoran through a crystal ball  
  
-I don't know why you keep staring at the Card Mistress brother- said another voice- face it, you never met her, he did, he loves her, she loves him, end, that's it  
  
  
-If meeting her is the problem, then it's solved. We'll meet her tomorrow night Xiaoryu- the voice giggled- besides, she has a test and I'm it. I'll make it impossible for her to pass, that way she, her cards and the Clan leadership I deserve will be mine- He sighed and ordered the magic ball to disappear- Changing the subject, where were you all day, Brother? - He said in a teasing voice  
  
The other shadow made a sudden turn, and looked at his brother with disgust in his voice -None of your business Xiaohu- and with that he left the room. The other figure just laughing at his reaction.  
  
  
  
  
Yakumo: At last!!   
  
Yukito: Ready to execute our plan?  
  
Yakumo: Yeah!!! (Runs into her kitchen and comes back with a big piece of cake in her hand) Here ^-^  
  
Yukito: (Bites the cake) On the count of three I'll turn into Yue O.K.?  
  
Yakumo: Ok ^-^  
  
Yukito: 1,2,3 (Turns into Yue)  
  
Yue: (Finds himself with a mouth full of cake and swallows it) That Yukito is a pig! He couldn't finish eating! He-  
  
Yakumo: (Mad as a rabid dog) _ Don't mess with Yukito or-  
  
Yue: Or What?  
  
Yakumo: Here!! (Stuffs more cake in Yue's mouth)  
  
Yue: (Drunk) I don't want more cake... But I want more. I don't want more cake... But I want more  
  
Yakumo: Yue? O_o  
  
  
Yue: I WANT MORE (Goes in Hyper Yue mode)  
  
Yakumo: So that's why he doesn't eat cake. If he does he goes in hyper mode, just like Suppi-chan -_-  
  
Yue: (Goes to the Kitchen doing cartwheels) I'M SUGAR HIGH!!!  
  
Yakumo: Oh, well. Ja ne minna-san and remember to read my other story and as always review, review, review. You know how happy that makes me ^-^ Well, bye.  



	7. Chapter 7

Yakumo: Hello minna-san  
  
Yukito: Hello Yakumo, It's been a long time.  
  
Yakumo: Yes it has been. But I have been really busy. But here you have it the new chapter. And before my B-day.  
  
Yukito: It's true Yakumo, your birthday will be really soon  
  
Yakumo. That's why I've decided to have this cool contest in the honor of my birthday. The person who answers this question "how old is Yakumo going to be the 30 of November" will get this cool present from me: 2 gifs images and a wallpaper of your favorite CCS character done by me ^-^  
  
Yukito: Don't you think it's a bad prize?  
  
Yakumo: I know it's a bad prize but since I don't have any money. Well Yuki it's time to thank the reviewers  
  
Yukito: Yakumo wants to thank:  
  
Angel: Yakumo thanks you so much...  
  
Meanie: Sorry you don't like my grammar  
  
Mnemosyne: Thank you so much for your support This one is for you.  
  
lil dreamer: here's the next chapter ^-^   
  
Serenity Madison: Hope you like this one  
  
Sakura&Li4ever: Sorry to keep you in suspense  
  
Izamar Estrada: Tú eres una de mis reviewers favoritos. Dedicado a ti también este capitulo. Traduction: You're one of my favorite reviewers. This chapter is dedicated to you too  
  
Super saya-Jin Gotan: Yakumo is going to use minuses for her first 2 stories, until they are finished. But for her other stories, that are all ready in progress, she'll take your advice ^-^  
  
Magic Key: Here it is!!!  
  
Wargreymon01: You left me in suspense, What do you mean by it sombered up a bit?.  
  
Yakumo: ... and here comes your other part Yuki-kun, hit it (looks for her headphones)  
  
Yukito: Yakumo-chan doesn't own any of the CCS characters, though she owns the plot and the 2 bad guys the rest belongs to the cool mangakas of CLAMP. All ready, Kumo-chan!  
  
Yakumo: O.k. on with the show  
  
  
Fighting For Love  
By Yakumo  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Sakura had woken up from her deep nap. She got up from her bed and headed towards the bathroom. The nap had "revived" her. Now the only thing she needed was a long, relaxing bath.  
  
After they had settled in, they all had a wonderful day. When she finished unpacking her bags, Tomoyo, Nakuru, Kero and Spinel Sun barged into her room all talking at once about "How big and detailed-filled the rooms were" and " How they had a tray filled with candy in each room" and last but not least something about " an audio-video system just like the one I have at home and still be able to grab Sakura-Chan's moments with cinema quality"  
  
When they finally calmed down they headed downstairs to have lunch. After that, Yelan gave them a tour of the manor, which happened to be even bigger than she thought. At the end of the tour, they all felt tired and decided to have a nap  
  
After Sakura got out of the bathroom, she felt great. She put on her bathrobe and went to the vanity. She was about to brush her hair when there was a knock at the door  
  
- Yes, who is it? -Asked Sakura  
  
- It's us; open up -said a voice outside of her door that she recognized as Tomoyo's  
  
Sakura opened the door to find Tomoyo, and also Fanren, Feimei, Fuutie, Shiefa, Nakuru and Kaho. They all were dressed in elegant gowns and had big smiles on their faces.  
  
- We came to prepare you for your presentation to the Li family -said Fuutie- Mom wanted to come too but she entertaining the guests -  
  
Sakura was shocked. She didn't know the presentation would be so soon. She was caught off guard, just wearing her bathrobe and holding her hairbrush. She then looked at Tomoyo who was smiling at her.  
  
- I knew something like this would happen, so I made this -and she gave Sakura a heap of pink cloth   
  
- Hoe?! -Was the only thing she managed to say  
  
- Come Sakura, we'll help you -said Fanren  
  
Syaoran was extremely nervous. He was in his room, along with Fujitaka, Touya, Eriol, Yukito, Kero and Spinel. They were all wearing black tuxedos, except for the magic beasts that had cute little bow ties around their necks (courtesy of Tomoyo ^-^)  
  
- I'm so nervous, and I don't know why -said Syaoran who started pacing around the room.  
  
- You're not getting cold feet, are you Gaki? -said Touya, earning himself a glare, not only from Syaoran, but also from Yukito.  
  
- What?! It's just a comment -said Touya  
  
Eriol laughed at the display. He then stared at Fujitaka. He noticed that he was in deep thought. Something was bothering Fujitaka and Eriol knew what it was  
  
While Touya, Syaoran, Yukito and Kero who joined the fight, continued arguing and Spinel acted like a silly expectator, Fujitaka headed towards the balcony of the room.  
  
He started staring at the stars. They always seemed to make him happy because they reminded him of Sakura, brilliant and filled with beauty and life. Suddenly from behind a cloud the moon appeared. He stared at it for minute when Eriol interrupted his thoughts.  
  
- What a beautiful night, don't you think? -said Eriol  
  
- Yes it is, the stars look so brilliant -he answered  
  
- And the moon is enchanting don't you think? -  
  
Fujitaka immediately knew were the conversation was heading.  
  
- You know, Kaho's power derives from the moon, that's why you feel attracted to her -said Eriol  
  
Fujitaka laughed- I'm not attracted to Kaho-san, Eriol-kun. I know she's sad and I've grown to like the woman in the little time we had to talk to each other. -  
  
- Oh, don't fool yourself Clow!! -said Eriol- you were within me for the longest time, I know you -  
  
Fujitaka glared Eriol, who was amazed at this  
  
- I'm not fooling myself Clow -said Fujitaka- I said she is just a nice person, and I won't deny she's a big enigma, but I don't love her. I'm not like you -  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door, which made all the fuss in the room stop. It was Wei  
  
- Master Syaoran, they're waiting for you downstairs - he said  
  
After hearing this Syaoran stopped the glaring contest he started with Touya, and Fujitaka left Eriol in the balcony  
  
- I guess he's getting it from our descendant -said Eriol as he proceeded to follow everybody out of the room  
  
In Sakura's room there was chaos everywhere. While Fanren and Shiefa were doing her hair Fuutie and Feimei were helping her with her makeup  
  
- I'm telling you Fuutie, she'll look great with red lipstick - said Feimei  
  
- I'm not putting red lipstick on her mouth, she'll look awful - answered Fuutie  
  
- TOMOYO-CHAAAAN!!!! -  
  
- Fuutie-chan is right, use this one Shiefa-chan -said Tomoyo who handed her a pink peach lipstick to the girls  
  
- Up -  
  
- Down -  
  
- Up -  
  
- Loose - exclaimed Tomoyo who solved the argument between Shiefa and Fanren   
  
In that moment a knock was heard on the door   
  
Kaho went and answered the door  
  
- Good night Wei-san -  
  
- Good evening, Kaho-san. Just came to tell Mistress Sakura that Master Syaoran is already at the dining hall with the guests -  
  
From inside the room Sakura's voice was heard  
  
- And how is he? - she asked  
  
Wei smiled- He's a sack of nerves -he answered  
  
Sakura smiled. Lately Syaoran had been more nervous than her with the wedding preparations  
  
- I'll go check on them -said Nakuru who went downstairs with Wei . She was wearing a spaghetti strap long black dress with a slit at the side that started at her knees.  
  
- Were ready! -squealed the Li sisters   
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura, Then at the Li sisters and gave an approving look  
  
- Let's head downstairs -she said.  
  
  
Syaoran was sitting on a table with Fujitaka and Eriol, while waiting for the girls to come downstairs. Touya, Yukito and Nakuru were sitting on the table beside them along with Meiling and Mingmei. Spinel was laying on Nakuru's lap, while Kero was on Yukito's. While Nakuru was glomping Touya and Mingmei was talking to Yukito about foods, Meiling headed towards Syaoran's table.  
  
- Is this seat taken? -She asked Syaoran, signaling a chair that was on his left  
  
- No Mei-mei, please sit -he said- we haven't talked much since I arrived, so, how's life treating you? -  
  
Meiling's eyes clouded, she tried to hide it from Syaoran, but he noticed. She managed to answer him- It's been great -  
  
Syaoran knew she was lying. He was about to tell her when someone interrupted them  
  
- Hello Xiaolang, long time no see -said a voice that Syaoran couldn't recognize. When he turned around to see who was talking to him, he was face to face with two tall men about his age, both with same physical characteristics both with one peculiar characteristic: One had olive-green eyes and the other had sky-blue eyes. That immediately made Syaoran recognize them  
  
- ¡Xiaohu, Xiaoryu! How have you been? -He said- It really has been a long time  
  
Hearing the surprise in Syaoran's voice, Meiling turned to see whom he was talking to. To her surprise one of them she recognized both of them as the annoying guy that was in her garden earlier that afternoon  
  
Xiaoryu looked at the startled expression in Meiling's face and suppressed his laughter. While Syaoran was having a lively conversation with Xiaohu, he signaled to himself so that Meiling knew that he was the one that saw her on the garden. He smiled at her while she scoffed at him.  
  
Syaoran was so glad to see his cousins that he didn't noticed Xiaoryu's and Meiling's displays.  
  
- You remember Meiling, Don't you cousins? -  
  
- Of course- said Xiaoryu -You really honor your name Meiling.  
  
Both brothers bowed at Meiling and said their greetings  
  
In that moment, Tomoyo and the Li sisters entered the hall. In the middle of the group was Sakura. Her hair was done in a beautiful bun in the back that had little hair sticks coming out of it Her dress was a long, spaghetti strapped design that was baby pink and had little cherry blossoms designs in the end. Adorning her neck she had a silver chain that held the former key of Clow now turned into the Star key.  
  
Syaoran was in awe. Sakura looked like a princess. His princess.  
  
Xiaoryu noticed that Xiaolang wasn't the only one in the room that had his eyes on the beautiful green-eyed sorceress. All the eyes of the room were on her, but what amazed him the most was that the same spaced out look on his cousin's face was also on his brother's.  
  
Recovering from what he called "The Sakura Kinomoto effect" Syaoran went towards Sakura and extended his hand to her. She gladly took it and walk to the table with him.  
  
- You look beautiful -He said  
  
Sakura blushed. She smiled her "50-watt-smile" at him.  
  
As they reached Syaoran's table Sakura saw the two twins. At first she was amazed, but it didn't last for long.  
  
- Sakura, I want to introduce you to my cousins -said Syaoran. Sakura looked at both gentlemen and smiled  
  
- Kinomoto Sakura, It's a pleasure to meet you both -she said  
  
- Li Xiaoryu -  
  
- Li Xiaohu -  
  
- The pleasure is all ours -they both said at the same time.  
  
The reception was great. All the members of the Li family found Sakura to be extremely charming and beautiful. It also helped that she was the Card Mistress and the daughter of Clow Reed's half reincarnation. It was obvious to all how Sakura's aura complimented Syaoran's meaning they were soul mates  
  
- Are the elders at the reception? -Whispered Sakura in Syaoran's ear  
  
- No, they are not coming to the reception, you'll meet them later -he whispered back- This party is for you to meet all the members of the Clan.   
  
Meiling who watched the display between Syaoran and Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She was really happy for her friends, but it still hurted to see everyone with somebody except herself. Sakura was with Syaoran, Tomoyo was too wrapped up with her husband. She couldn't help but chuckle. The last time she saw Tomoyo she was crying saying something about never being able to forget Sakura-chan, and now look at her. Fujitaka seemed to be in other world that happened to be where Kaho and the Li females were seated and she didn't want to return to her mom's table because she knew that she would ask her if she talked to Syaoran, which happened to be none of her business, but if she stayed at Syaoran's table she would have to bear the obnoxious Xiaoryu which happened to be getting on her nerves. Controlling herself, she got up the table and excused herself, saying something about going to the bathroom to freshen up. Since the bathroom was so close to the garden door, nobody would notice if she decided to take a breath of fresh air.  
  
The night breeze seemed to soothe her senses. It wasn't too cold outside. Lately she found herself going more and more into the gardens either of her house or of the Li's compound. As she was walking she noticed a rose. It was yellow, her favorite color. She smiled.  
  
* I always thought that green and yellow were a beautiful match* -She thought- *But it seems that green likes pink a little more*  
  
- It seems you've fooled everyone but me, Meiling -Said a voice behind her that she recognized immediately as Xiaoryu's- You know, your name definitely suits you, you truly are beautiful -   
  
Xiaoryu began looking at her. The red Chinese dress she was wearing hugged all of her curves and her hair was done in two buns. The last time he had seen her was when she was 10 and used a similar hairstyle, but with long strands of her hair coming out of her buns  
  
Meiling was sad, but having this annoying guy always interfering with her thoughts made all her sadness turn to anger  
  
- What do you want? -She asked turning around just to find he was looking at her.  
  
- I just felt that you could use some company, so I decided to supply it -  
  
She growled and turned around. She looked up to the sky, just to find the moon staring right back at her. She loved the moon. She remembered that her aunt once told her that the moon fed Syaoran's magic. The silver light was calming, and yet it was fierce enough to be seen in the darkest night. Just like Syaoran  
  
- The moon is beautiful, don't you think? -said Xiaohu breaking the silence  
  
- Yes, it is - she answered  
  
- And the stars seem to compliment it's beauty -He added.  
  
Meiling felt like 1000 arrows were piercing her heart when she heard that. It was true. Without stars, the moon was only accompanied by passing dark clouds. But with the stars, the sky's looked filled with life. The moon needed stars who had light like himself, and not a cloud to shimmer it's light. Just like Syaoran needed Sakura and not her, a drifting dark cloud.  
  
All the sadness returned to her. She still had the yellow rose in her hand, clutching to it for dear life.  
  
- You're right -she said, feeling that her eyes were beginning to fill with tears, which she managed to fight back, she turned to Xiaoryu, took his right hand and placed the yellow rose in it.- Thank you, but I don't need company right now. -and with that she headed to the reception again leaving a startled Xiaoryu behind her.  
  
Tomoyo was really happy with the way things were going. Sakura made a good impression with all the family members Syaoran was introducing her to, and was beaming with beauty. She suddenly felt thirsty. But she didn't want to bother anyone in the table, since they were all in such lively conversation. As she excused herself and got up from her chair, she felt lightheaded, but thought she could walk. She gave 3 steps when she felt that her world began twirling around her. As she felt that she was going to faint, a pair of strong arms held her.  
  
Eriol had seen Tomoyo getting up from the table and noticed that something wasn't right with his wife, so he decided to follow her to wherever she was going. As she was giving a few steps he saw that she was walking a little insecure so he held her.  
  
- Tomo-chan, are you all right -He whispered in her ear  
  
- Yes Eri-chan, I'm just a little dizzy -she answered- could you take me to my room? I don't want to ruin Sakura-chan's moment, so don't say anything -  
  
Hearing the pleas of his wife, Eriol turned around with her who as him wore a fake smile  
  
- It seems Tomoyo-chan and myself are very tired so we'll have to leave your delightful company and conversation for another time. We'll see you all tomorrow- he said  
  
- Good night Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan -said Sakura  
  
The moment Tomoyo and Eriol left, Fujitaka felt relieved. Since the argument in Syaoran's balcony, Fujitaka had been apprehensive. He knew Eriol wasn't right. He wasn't attracted to Kaho, and he was going to prove it. He tried to ignore her all night, but the task was impossible, because during all the reception he had been stealing glances at her while she was sitting on the Li's table. He had to be careful with Touya too. The thing he needed less was a mad son during this trip. But, he was busy with Akizuki-san right now, who was hugging him as if life depended on it.  
  
He turned to look at Kaho's table just to find out she wasn't there. * Maybe she felt tired and decided to go and sleep * -he thought.  
  
He needed air. He decide to go outside, to the gardens. He excused himself and went towards his destination. As he opened the door that leaded to the gardens he was surprised to find Kaho on the other side. The light of the moon bathing her figure made her look like a goddess to Fujitaka's eyes. He quickly gained control of his senses and walked to her.  
  
- It seems I'm not the only one who needs air -he said trying to start a lively conversation with the woman.  
  
- Why are you avoiding me Kinomoto-san? -She bluntly asked heading straight to the point  
  
He was surprised at her question, but there was no use to hide it- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- -  
  
- You don't know how to lie Kinomoto-san -she smiled- don't worry, I understand -She started walking away- Good night, Fujitaka-san -  
  
Fujitaka was in awe. She managed to do it again. She always found a way to leave him intrigued. But this time he wasn't going to leave it at that  
  
  
- Matte, Kaho-san -said Fujitaka  
  
She turned around as he approached her  
  
- Let me escort you to your room -He said.  
  
As the reception was ending and all the guest were leaving, Sakura decided to have a walk around the manor gardens. Since the night was so beautiful, she managed to convince Syaoran to join her. The moon was on the top of the sky and the stars were dancing around it.  
  
- Syao-chan... -said Sakura as she stopped walking  
  
- Yes my love -answered Syaoran who held her hand  
  
She hugged him. At first Syaoran was amazed, but then hugged her back.  
  
- Syao-chan, I want you to make me a promise -she said raising her head so that she could see his eyes.   
  
- Anything you want my dear -   
  
- Please, promise me that you'll never leave me -   
  
Syaoran smiled at her- Sakura, I already made that promise, but tonight I want you to know that I swear on our love which is the second most sacred thing in this universe to me, that I will never, ever leave you -  
  
Sakura's eyes were filled with happiness- Syao-chan, I promise that I will never ever leave you. I don't know how to live without you -  
  
- Neither do I Sakura-chan, neither do I -  
  
He was about to kiss her when Sakura realized something  
  
- Our love is the second most sacred thing to you? What's the first? -  
  
Syaoran smiled a wicked grin- My sword, of course -  
  
- Mou, Syao-chan!! -she sad a gave him a little pat on the back  
  
- I'm joking, I'm joking!!! -he said laughing at her reaction- My most sacred thing in the world is you, Sakura -  
  
He then cupped her face with his hands and gave her a sweet kiss.  
  
In the limo ride back home, Xiaoryu was just staring at the yellow rose Meiling gave him earlier that night. He tried to look for her afterwards, but it seems she and her mother had decided to go home. He followed to the garden to bother her a little bit, but somewhere along the line her annoyed expression had changed to one of infinite sadness and then it ended with one of resignation. At first he thought he had caused it, but the way she spoke to him made him understand he wasn't the cause of those unshed tears. He took another look at the rose. The petals of the rose told him that at one moment she had such a grip on the flower that it was about to wither at her hands.  
  
- Meiling, Why are you so sad?- Whispered Xiaoryu to the rose   
  
Xiaohu on the other side of the limo could only think of the beautiful Card mistress. He had stared all night at her, her beautiful green eyes were filled with life unlike his that were filled with bitterness, her porcelain skin that was so soft to the touch, her graceful laughter. But how he hated that those green eyes only looked to Xiaolang's amber ones, her silky skin was caressed by him and her laughter was for him too. How he longed for her touch, her kisses and her life.  
  
- But soon I will take her away from you cousin. The perfect revenge. I'll take the Clan leadership you stole from me and the love that should've been mine from the start -  
  
Yakumo: So here you have it the 7 chapter of FFL.   
  
Yue: About time.  
  
Yakumo: Hey, Where's Yukito-kun?  
  
Yue: He had to go. He told me about the contest  
  
Yakumo: Yeah, Isn't it a cool idea?  
  
Yue: The idea is Cool, the prize is crappy  
  
Yakumo: Well, nobody asked your opinion you winged freak!!  
  
Yue: Stuff it you blockheaded excuse for a writer!!!  
  
Yakumo: No you stuff it, you... Clow's miscarriage!!!  
  
Yue: Witch!!!  
  
Yakumo: Butterfly kisser!!!!  
  
Yue: Why you...  
  
Yakumo: wait, before we start fighting, let's talk to the reviewers. Since you've already got here why don't you review? And remember that the 30 of November is my birthday so no flames for the birthday girl o.k. ^-^ You can mail me at and if you want to contact me by messenger my address is cuteyakumo@hotmail.com ja ne Everybody (kisses) 


	8. Chapter 8

Yakumo: Hello minna-san  
  
Yue: (enters through Yakumo's window) Hey, where have you been you failed your promise, what's wrong with you? I mean aren't your reviewers the most important thing to you?  
  
Yakumo: (turns around in her chair) I broke a leg.  
  
Yue: Oh (Controls himself) how?  
  
Yakumo: (Flashback mode)  
My friends decided to have a birthday party for me and said that only my friends would go. They surprised me by inviting the kawaiiest guy in the whole world to it. We were talking in my friends house stairs when I gave a bad step and fell down thus breaking my leg (End of flashback mode)  
  
Yue: That only happens to baka girls like you  
  
Yakumo: What did you say? ¬-¬   
  
Yue: Nothing  
  
Yakumo: I thought so. Well let's thank the reviewers, shall we? ^-^ but first I would like to dedicate this Chapter of FFL to:  
  
ChetteTeng: Thank you so much for the wallpapers they are so kawaii!!! They are in my screen right now you're the best Chette-sama  
  
Syaoran's Clow: Thank you so much for being extra super duper nice to me. You're a great friend  
  
Ah_Young: Thank you, Thank you, Thank you you're the best  
  
StArPrInCeSsSaKuRa: Thank you so much for your support, your mails and everything you're the best  
  
Aiko Seeno: Thank you for being there to support me in my worst and saddest moment Thank you so much  
  
Sakura-child: Thank you for being my #1 fanfics reviewer. Hope to read your stories very soon  
  
Mitsugachi-San: Thank you so much. I hope you and Pamala are very happy  
  
Brat-girl: I don't know what to say just thank you so much, for everything   
  
To all of you Thank you from the bottom of my heart  
  
  
  
  
Yue: Now to the reviewers  
  
Katryn: Thank you. Don't worry it won't be in this chapter, but in the next one we'll know more about Aku and Xiaohu  
  
Tia: Thank you so much. Here's another chapter  
  
Julie-chan: Ooh, you were so close, I'm 15 now  
  
Sakura&Li4ever: Here you go another chapter read and review ^-^  
  
Monica Chung: AAAAHHHH! DON'T KILL ME!!! If you do, I won't be able to finish hee, hee  
  
Magic Key: I'm like the energizer bunny I go on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on....  
  
Well I think that's everybody On with the fic  
  
  
  
  
Yue: Yakumo, as always you keep forgetting   
  
Yakumo: Ok, go on I know you enjoy this part (Puts her headphones)  
  
Yue: Yakumo doesn't own CCS or CC for that matter Nor the characters or the songs she badly sings. All done  
  
Yakumo: Good. On with the fic  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fighting for love  
  
A week had passed since the party and both Syaoran and Sakura were having the time of their life. Not to mention Tomoyo who was having a field day filming the couple, The Li sisters who enjoyed admiring the spaced-out look on their little brother's face whenever he was near Sakura. And also the return of Xiaoryu and Xiaohu was a reason of rejoice for the whole family.  
  
Kero and Suppi were enjoying themselves too. Between Kero's attacks of hunger and Suppi's sugar highs, everyday had been a riot.  
  
Nakuru was always with the Li sisters or at Touya's neck. Fujitaka and Kaho were spending in Touya's words "way too much time together" since the party. He even escorted her to her room that night. It seems they talked a lot that night, and Touya wasn't too happy with the turn of events. Whenever he tried to interrupt one of his father's and Kaho's conversations he failed either because of one of Nakuru's glomps or by one of Yukito's glares which lately, were constant.  
  
Eriol was happy if Tomoyo was happy, but lately he had been worried about her health. Since the party, Tomoyo had been nauseous and he had to be at her side always to excuse her in case of anything. What bothered him the most, was that every time he went through this ordeals, Kaho would giggle a little, as if she was the owner of a secret that nobody else but her knew.  
  
Yukito had been a little sad, and Yue on the other hand was mad. He didn't understand what was going on with Touya. He had been acting strange lately. He wasn't spending much time with him, and the little time they did, it was to call his attention. Touya had a strange way of hurting his feelings, but at the same time he needed Touya because... he loved him. Inside of him, Yue was mad because he was jealous. Since Kaho return he, as Yukito, had watched Touya's behavior and he didn't like it one bit. The worst was that the snow bunny hadn't done anything to prevent it, and the few glares that Touya had seen from Yukito were from Yue. He knew that Touya had left behind his feelings for Kaho, but it was really annoying for him that Touya was so overprotective  
  
They were in Shiefa's greenhouse, were she was happily displaying a beautiful breed of orchids that thanks to her magic were blooming nicely, when Wei entered with the phone in his hand.  
  
-Master Xiaolang, you have a phone call- Said the butler  
  
-From who, Wei?- He asked  
  
-It's your cousin, Master Xiaohu- He answered  
  
  
When he heard his cousins name, Syaoran picked up the phone.  
  
-Hello?-  
  
-Hello cousin, How have you been?-  
  
-Good, thanks. To what do I debt the honor of your call?- Said Syaoran  
  
Xiaohu couldn't help to giggle -Always the same Syaoran, live up a little! Everything is not the clan- He teased - Anyway, I called you to invite you here, To Ryu's manor  
  
Syaoran was astonished at what he heard - Huh? Ryu's manor?-  
  
-You remember our parents house?- said Xiaohu - Since I'm in charge of the overseas business, and Xiaoryu spends much of his time in Hong Kong, I decided to leave the manor in charge of him and only come on vacations and special occasions, and since you getting married is a special occasion...-  
  
Syaoran laughed at Xiaohu's comment.  
  
-So, what do you say?. Bring your guests, and invite cousin Meiling, Xiaoryu would like that very much-  
  
Syaoran was caught off guard by the comment - What do you mean?-  
  
-Oh, nothing Xiaolang- Said Xiaohu -  
  
-Well, O.K. I will call Meiling and then I shall tell Sakura-chan and her family-  
  
-All right. We can make it a pool party- Said Xiaohu  
  
-Yeah, like old times!- answered Syaoran- I'll call you in about an hour-  
  
-O.k. Couz, I'll be waiting-  
  
Both cousins hung up at the same time, but Xiaohu in his office was wareing a victory smile  
  
-In that you're right cousin, It will be like old times...-  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran was giving the phone back to wei, when a pair of delicate arms encircled his waist  
  
-May I know who you were talking to?- Said a voice behind his back which he recognized as Sakura's  
  
-Why? Are you jealous?- he asked  
-Don't flatter yourself Syao-chan. I just felt lonely for a while and wanted to know who was stealing you from me- She answered  
  
-It was cousin Xiaohu. He was inviting us to a pool partying his house- Explained Syaoran who turned around to see Sakura and hold her in his arms  
  
-Now, that's a great idea!. We're in the heat of summer a pool party is what we all need- Said Sakura   
  
-Then it's settled. If my princess wants to go, we are going. I'll go and call Meiling and Xiaohu while you tell everyone else o.k.?- Decided Syaoran  
  
-O.K. my love- said Sakura and gave Syaoran a sweet peck on the lips- But don't take too long.  
  
  
  
  
While Syaoran went to call Xiaohu in the office room, Sakura went to one of the living rooms of the manor where everyone else was. The sight she saw was now common to her.  
  
Fujitaka and Kaho were outside in the gardens. Fujitaka was holding an ancient artifact and showing it to Kaho, who would just hear his explanations and lectures about the era it was from with the most interest. Touya would be mad as hell because he couldn't be able to put a stop to the friendship of his father and the Shinto miko, which was getting stronger everyday as he only watched them through the window that over looked the gardens.  
  
Nakuru would be talking to Yukito, Kero and Suppi-chan while Eriol and Tomoyo sat on a chair near the entrance. When Tomoyo saw Sakura she headed towards her  
  
-Sakura-chan, you're back - Said Tomoyo  
  
-Yes, and with great news- Said Sakura who was interrupted in that moment by Touya  
  
-You're leaving the gaki!!- He exclaimed  
  
-No, oniichan!- she said giving him a killer glare that she learned from Syaoran- They invited all of us to a pool party  
  
Hearing this made Tomoyo go into what Eriol called "a designer frenzy"  
  
-We're invited to a pool party?! Great!!! Now Sakura san will be able to use My greatest designing achievement - She said with stars in her eyes while everyone sweatdropped.  
  
-Tomoyo-chan, What do you mean by that?- Asked Yukito  
-Don't ask you'll see- said Eriol  
  
While Tomoyo kept talking about the greatest design she had ever done in a lifetime and Eriol tried to calm her down, Sakura went to the balcony and looked towards where her father and Kaho-san were. They were both laughing and having a good time   
  
*I'll ask Otousan if he wants to come too* -She thought  
  
  
  
  
Fujitaka was laughing at a comment that Kaho made when suddenly they both felt a dark presence around the manor  
  
-Did you feel that Fujitaka-san?- Asked Kaho  
  
-Hai, It's a dark presence- He answered  
  
-Do you think it's the elders?- Asked the woman -If it is, they surely don't waste anytime.  
  
-This isn't the elders presence. This is stronger of what I remember the elders magic was- He answered with a frown in his face- It's familiar thought.   
  
-I think we should investigate the origins of this magic then- said the woman  
  
  
  
Eriol felt the dark presence too. He immediately left the room and headed towards the gardens were both Kaho and Fujitaka were looking for the source of Dark magic.  
  
-Fujitaka-san! Kaho-san!- yelled Eriol as he approached them- Did you feel that?  
  
-Hai- answered Kaho -Is it the elders magic?-  
  
-No, it's different, stronger. Besides the elders don't use black magic- he answered.  
  
-It feels awfully familiar, though- said Fujitaka. He then turned to Eriol- Can Sakura feel this too?-  
  
-No, she can't. After I felt the presence, she didn't seem to feel it- He answered  
  
-Why?- Asked Fujitaka  
  
-Sakura's power comes from the stars. Stars have light. Dark or black magic cannot get near her because they could disappear- Explained Kaho  
  
-So she's protected?-  
  
-Not completely.-said Eriol- If by any chance the Dark power grows bigger than the star light, her powers will vanish, but I wouldn't worry about that.-  
  
-Why?- Asked Kaho  
  
-You'll know in due time-  
  
-But why is this feeling so familiar?- asked Fujitaka.  
  
-Because, you have met it before Fujitaka-san- Said a voice behind them which they quickly recognized as Yelan's  
  
-Li-san, You felt it too?- Asked Kaho  
  
Yelan nodded -Yes I did, but it isn't what you think it is-  
  
-And what do we think it is, Yelan-san?- Asked Eriol, who was intrigued at the woman's knowledge of their suspicions  
  
Yelan smiled at Eriol - You think the elders are the ones trying to hurt Sakura, But they aren't the one who you should be afraid of. It's Aku who you must fear-  
  
-Aku?- Said Fujitaka  
  
In that moment Sakura entered the garden and headed towards her father  
  
-Otousan, Are you coming...- She stopped sensing that there was something wrong with her father -Otousan, Is something wrong?-  
  
-No Sakura-san Everything is great!- He said trying to hide his concern by smiling at her  
  
Sakura always felt safe when her father, Eriol, Yukito or Syaoran smiled at her, The first three ones because of their resemblance with each other, made her feel "hanyan" and Syaoran because... Well, just cause. So when Fujitaka smiled at her, she just had the normal "hanyan" reaction and thought as her father told her that everything was fine.  
  
-Otousan, are you coming with us to the pool party?-She asked  
  
-Well, actually...-   
  
Fujitaka was thinking of an excuse to stay with Kaho and Eriol investigating more of the strange "Aku" fellow but he couldn't think of anything. His thoughts were cut off by Yelan  
  
-Kinomoto-san, I was hoping that you, Hiraguizawa-san and Kaho-san would help us with some of the antiques we have around the house. Some of them are so old we can't place them in a correct era without the help of someone, and since you're an archaeologist...  
  
Fujitaka immediately saw the intention behind the woman's words and made his decision quickly  
  
-Sakura-chan, I'm sorry I already promised Yelan-san, You don't mind do you?-  
  
-Of course not Otousan-said Sakura- I know you like to see antiques very much and Li-san's house has one in every corner. We'll talk when we come back-  
  
Fujitaka smiled. Sakura always had a way of doing things that either made him happy or proud... Just like Nadeshiko-san used to he just hugged her  
  
-You go and have a good time for the 2 of us, ok?-  
  
-Yes Otousan, I will-  
  
Sakura then left her father and headed towards the room where everybody else was, with only one thought on her mind  
  
*How am I supposed to tell this to 'niichan?*  
  
Once Sakura left, Yelan turned to Kaho, Fujitaka and Eriol  
  
-Once they're gone, wait for me in the library. We have some things to talk about- and with that she left  
  
-Aku? Why does that name sound so familiar?- he turned towards Kaho and Eriol just to find them both in deep thought about the things that were going to happen  
  
  
  
Sakura entered the room where Tomoyo, Kero-chan, Suppi-chan, Touya, Yukito and Nakuru were  
  
-So Fujitaka-san is coming with us?- Asked Tomoyo  
  
-No-she answered- Neither is Eriol-kun and Kaho-san-  
  
Hearing this, Touya decided that he would stay too, but he was quickly stopped by Yukito, who held him by his shoulders  
  
-Don't even think about it- he said  
  
-Why are they staying?- Asked Tomoyo  
  
-Dad and Eriol are going to help Li-san with some very old artifacts that belong to the Clan- Sakura explained.  
  
-Oh, o.k.- said Tomoyo. She then grabbed Sakura's hands- Come on Sakura-chan, let's go to my room, so we can try on all the bathing suits I designed for you, you're going to look so Kawaii!!!!-  
  
Everyone sweat dropped as Sakura and Tomoyo went out of the room while talking about "how kawaii Sakura would look with Tomoyo's new designs"  
  
  
Syaoran had just finished talking with Xiaohu and was now calling Meiling. He had been worried about her since the party. She had that fake smile on her face all night, and everybody else had fallen for that trick, he almost did too, but there was something that gave it away.  
  
*I'll talk to her today, no matter what* He thought  
  
He dialed the number. It rang once... twice  
  
  
In the Li-Rae manor, Meiling was training when she heard the phone ring once... twice...   
  
*Mom will pick it up* She thought and continued training  
  
  
The phone continued ringing, three, four times  
  
-Oh all right!!!- she said annoyed and picked up the phone- What do you want?  
  
-hello Mei-mei- said the other voice on the other side of the phone line, which she quickly recognized as Syaoran's  
  
-Syaoran... I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to...-  
  
-Don't worry Mei-mei, I know you must be training now and since I'm bothering you...-  
  
-...You're not bothering me, Xiao- she interrupted him  
-Well, I called you because Xiaohu and Xiaoryu invited us to a pool party and they requested your presence- he said- Tomoyo, Eriol and the whole group are going-  
  
-To tell you the truth Xiao...-This time Syaoran interrupted her  
  
-Please Mei-mei, we haven't talked in such a long time, please come with us-  
  
Meiling smiled -O.k. I'll go. Meet you all in the manor  
  
-O.k. Mei-mei see you later bye- said Syaoran  
  
-Bye, Xiao... -Said Meiling and hung up  
  
While Tomoyo was playing dress up with Sakura, Touya was looking for Fujitaka and Kero and Suppi were stuffing themselves with candy with the Li sisters in their quarters, Nakuru was deep in thought, Yukito noticed this and headed towards her.  
  
-What's wrong Nakuru-chan? Do you have a problem?- asked Yukito  
  
-No Yukito-kun- she answered- But I don't know. I have this strange feeling that Eriol won't come with us for a reason and I can't shake it off-  
  
In that moment as if by magic, Eriol entered the room along with Fujitaka  
  
-Speaking of the devil...-said Nakuru, but she stopped when she saw both Fujitaka and Eriol's faces, they looked very serious  
  
-Eriol-kun, please lock the door- said Fujitaka  
  
Eriol did as he was told, and returned to Fujitaka's side. Then turning to both Yukito and Nakuru they said a spell  
  
-Moon Guardian created by Clow reveal your true self to us...-  
  
Clow Reed's Mahoujin appeared at the feet of both Nakuru and Yukito  
  
-...under contract I, Clow, command you, Release!!...-  
  
-...Yue- said Fujitaka  
  
-...Ruby Moon- Said Eriol   
  
Both Yukito and Nakuru fell into a deep slumber. Wings enveloped Yukito's body, while Nakuru was surrounded by what looked like a cocoon of winds. In the end where once stood Yukito, there was a young man with silvery hair and clear blue eyes that were cold as ice. He was dressed in robes that were the whitest of white. He was so serious unlike Yukito that was always in a happy mood. He had wings that resembled a bird's which made him look ethereal almost godlike and angel-like.  
  
Where once Nakuru stood now there was a girl with pinkish hair and ruby-red eyes. She was wearing elbow length black gloves. She had a white long shirt and in her torso area she wore a black overcoat which ended in a red tail both in the front and in the back of the long skirt. In her back there were a black pair of butterfly wings, with little ruby diamonds in them.  
  
-Why did you summoned us Clow?- said Yue  
  
-It has been such a long time- said Ruby Moon. She then flashed a smile at Eriol- It's good to see you again Eriol-sama  
  
-You too Fujitaka-sama- said Yue. Then noticing that his mistress was no where to be seen he got scared- Where's Sakura-sama?, Why did you summon us? Is she in any danger?-  
  
Fujitaka was about to talk when the doors flew open  
  
-Yue-   
  
-Ruby-  
  
-You guys are back- screeched Kero as he began to change form.  
  
-We've missed you both- added Suppi as he changed into his true form  
  
When they were ready, where there was Kero now stood The magical beast Keroberos proudly and were there was Suppi now stood Spinel Sun  
  
-Eriol-sama and Fujitaka-sama summoned us- said Ruby Moon who hugged Spinel- I've missed you Suppi-chan  
  
-You and that silly name-  
  
-Does it still bother you? I thought you'd grown accustomed- she teased   
  
-So...Why did you call the Moon guardians Clow?- asked Kero who sat next to Yue-It's been such a long time-  
  
-It's a good thing that you both barged into the room that way- said Eriol, that way we only have to explain this once-  
  
The four Guardians looked at both men  
  
-We think... No, we know that Sakura-san is in danger  
-That's the one Sakura-chan!!!!-  
  
-But Tomoyo-chan... Are you sure?-  
  
-Of course I'm sure Sakura-chan-  
  
-But don't you think it's too much... in this case, too less?-  
  
-Nonsense, you look great, Syaoran-kun won't be able to resist you-  
  
Sakura sighed the bathing suit was really small... But she didn't want to make Tomoyo sad by not wearing it   
  
-O.k. Tomoyo-chan, I'll wear it-  
  
-Oh, Arigato Sakura-chan!, you've made me really happy!!!! You'll look great, I assure you- she said. Then her eyes went in starry mode- and I'll have memorable footage of you to show the stockholders of my company wearing my new summer designs  
  
Sakura sweat dropped  
  
-Tomoyo-chan...-  
  
  
  
  
-So that's why you called us- said Yue-  
  
-But I thought Clow destroyed Aku- said Keroberos  
  
-Looks like he didn't- added Spinel Sun  
  
-He only vanquished him- said Fujitaka  
  
-And we don't remember how to destroy him- added Eriol  
  
-And you want to protect the Card Masters- said Ruby Moon  
  
-Sakura's power is what Aku's after and he'll use the one that she loves most to get her- Explained Eriol  
  
-So... we don't have any other choice- said Yue  
  
-Another thing...- said Fujitaka- we don't want a word of this to anyone the only ones that knows besides us are Kaho and Yelan-san.  
  
-What about our fake forms?- asked Yue  
  
-Yue, I'd rather have Yukito not remembering any of this conversation- he said  
  
-As you say, Fujitaka-sama-  
  
Eriol looked at Ruby Moon and sighed  
  
-You've always remembered everything as Nakuru, but this time...-  
  
-I understand- she said- I shall only remember this conversation in my true form Eriol-sama  
  
Eriol smiled -Thank you-  
  
-What about us?- Asked Keroberos  
  
-Both you and Spinel Sun will remember everything since you know how to keep a secret -said Fujitaka- Besides, your sun power will be able to keep Aku at bay since you're all beings of light and he is pure darkness-  
  
-But since you can't be with Sakura always and Yukito and Nakuru can in their fakes forms, they will be able to recognize Aku if he gets near my cute descendant or my half daughter- Explained Eriol  
  
-Then so shall it be- Said Yue- We shall return to our fake forms now-  
  
-So shall we- said Keroberos- let us go first  
  
The moon guardians agreed. In a swirl of lights, wings and wind, both Keroberos and Spinel Sun returned to their cute fake forms  
  
-Well, I'll be seeing you Suppi-chan- said Ruby Moon  
  
-The same her handsome fellow- said Suppi who remembered how she hated to be called a "he"  
  
Yue looked at Kero -Take care of our mistress-  
  
-And you take care of our mistress brother- he said snickering while Yue did something nobody believed would've happened: He blushed, slightly, but he did  
  
As they started to transform, Eriol looked towards Kero and Suppi   
  
-They'll be sleeping when the transformation is over, place yourselves in their laps and make them believe that you were all tired and took a nap-  
  
-Here?- asked Kero  
-Yeah- Said Fujitaka  
  
-how are we supposed to do that?- Asked Suppi  
  
-You figure it out- said Eriol leaving the room with Fujitaka  
  
-Ooh, that Clow, he'll never change- said Kero   
  
  
  
  
Yakumo: Well that's all  
  
Yue: *-* Why do you do this?  
  
Yakumo: Cause it's fun ^-^  
  
Yue: Ugh (Turns into Yukito)  
  
Yukito: Huh? Where am I?  
Yakumo: Yuki-kun *-* Happy birthday (Goes hanyan)  
  
Yukito: Yakumo-chan... What happened?  
  
Yakumo: I broke a leg   
  
Yukito: I was worried about you  
  
Yakumo: Really?  
  
Yukito: (Nods) By the way happy birthday even if I'm late  
  
Yakumo: Happy Birthday to you too Yuki-kun, and Merry Christmas  
  
Yukito: Merry Christmas to you too Yakumo-chan  
  
Yakumo: And Merry Christmas to you all minna-san thanks for making me so happy with your reviews and giving me your friendship. Thank you from the bottom of my heart . Ja ne everybody AND REMEMBER REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!   
  
Yukito: Ja ne 


End file.
